What the Mind Wants, What the Heart Needs
by mishy-mo
Summary: House calls out something unexpected whist making love to Stacy. But maybe switching of his brain for that moment truely switched on his heart. TAG Need to Know HouseStacyness in the first chapter but will be HouseCam
1. Chapter 1

House could hardly believe his eyes... so he closed them. He remembered well and fantasized often enough to memorize the sight and be able to draw it blindfolded.

He could hardly believe she was in his arms again after so long. She moved over him with that strong calculating precision he could remember so well. His body seemed to remember it well also; his hips and arms instantly shifting in time to the pulse of her movements, like some sort of sensory memory ingrained in his muscles.

He guided her as if she was part of his own body.

But every so often there would be something different, something that didn't fit with his memories or fantasies of her.

It was a brutal reminder among such perfection that she had been away from him for so long, that she'd changed, that he'd changed and she had perfected a new rhythm with another.

He swallowed a wave of revulsion at the idea of her and Mark's sweaty, healthy bodies rolling around on an endless mattress. He cursed his superior brain and its capacity to think so clearly during sex. Even as she did something delicious with her hips that made his eyes roll in the back of his head and made him groan against her neck his mind was still whirring just as fast and not the incoherent mush that it should be when having sex.

Consciously he made a decision to flick through all his fantasies and dreams to aid the process as his fully functioning brain detected her exhaustion and the nearness of her climax.

He wanted to enjoy this fully. Give it the appreciation it deserves what with it being the first time he'd had sex in 6 years.

Sure there'd been the occasional $20 blowjob but never any more than that.

But considering that this was the case shouldn't he be enjoying it more already? The woman he'd pined for over the past 5 years was back in his arms and pleasuring him wonderfully and he had to "try" to enjoy it.

He dismissed the thought quickly and buried himself deep in her body and in his thoughts.

Warmth poured through him as his hand guided her hips harder over him.

Erotic thoughts danced through his mind like her nipples danced before his eyes. He fell into them. He pressed his head to her neck and kissed and bit her skin gently, careful not to leave a single mark. He fell further. His palm slid up her long back and through her hair that seemed to grow at his touch, snaking down the back of his hand, those long curls teasing his forearm in a manner that made his gut quiver. He fell further still. Eyes closed, her felt her pulse thrum faster and her skin taste sweeter.

"Greg." She moaned almost incoherently as her climax drew closer.

His name was almost his undoing, the sound made his blood run hot and a shiver run down his spine.

"Yes." he hissed, his hands pressing so hard to her hips that he knew they'd leave bruises. His brain was officially absent at that moment all that matter was the sensation, the vision of **_her_**. He was moving on pure instinct and need.

"Oh... oh god... Greg!" She half screamed, half moaned as her arm tightened around him and her body shivered over the edge crying his name over and over.

A single thrust later and he followed her into blissful pleasure with just one word escaping his lips.

"Allison."

* * *

The whole world seemed to still. Breath and heartbeat sounded unnaturally loud in the seemingly complete and utter silence that surrounded them. 

"Allison?" Stacy's voice snapped harshly.

"What?" House asked dumbly as his mind fought desperately to process everything that had happened in its absence.

"You said Allison." She said as her arms fell from around him despite being so intimately pressed to him elsewhere. "When you came inside me you said **_Allison_**."

"I did?" His mind suddenly confirmed her words. He sighed. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I can't believe you Greg!" she said angrily as she pulled herself from him, a wince passing over her features at the pain that moved through her thighs and the loss of him from inside her. She hopped purposefully from the bed and started pulling on her clothes in quick angered movements that threatened to pull the buttons from the cloth.

She took a breath and continued.

"You manipulate me and pull me and tease me. Even pulling the whole "I can change puppy dog act" which I didn't buy for a second and the instant you got me into bed, into a position where I would be jeopardizing my marriage you think of someone else during sex! I just can't believe you... you know what?" She said with a fake chuckle. "I can; this is exactly what Greg House would do. He'd round up all the toy's in the playpen and watch ever other kid cry. He wouldn't play with them himself, just watch; too interested in the misery he'd created to pay his toys any attention."

"So you want attention?" He said slightly confused and unable to prevent the slightly sarcastic tone from ebbing into his words. He was too lost in his own mind right now. There was no way he could answer her.

"I don't want to be a part of your game. Your entertainment." She shot back at him.

"You're not." He whispered.

"Then..."

"I don't know!" he shouted.

"Who is she?" she asked angrily.

House searched his brain high and low for a famous blonde bimbo with the name of Allison but it seemed that his brain could only work in spurts at the moment.

"Cameron?" Stacy said her brows knitted in thought. "Her first name is Allison isn't it?" She continued with anger and annoyance rumbling and bubbling beneath her words.

He couldn't deny it so he stayed silent and still, his gaze falling to tangled bed sheets.

She laughed mirthlessly. "It's always hard to resist someone who seems to be totally in love with you." she said with a bitter tongue as she remembered his actions and behaviour over the past few months, ever since she'd arrived at PPTH.

But she had been all that he could think about. She **_was_** all he could think about. It was an obsession over a lost love. A fixation and enchantment on his mind so that he could hardly think about anything else, he wouldn't allow himself to feel anything else other than the utter desperation to reclaim a lost love.

Until now that is.

Cameron.

Allison.

He wasn't even aware he ever really thought of her as Allison in his own mind before.

He frowned.

This was the result of switching his mind off for just a few seconds.

Stacy smirked at the end of the bed and pulled on her shoes; something akin to spite and vengeance spread through her. He'd put her through emotional hell these past months, now she was going to make sure he felt it.

"You're a sad sick old man." she said her parting words as she picked up her purse and left with the door slamming loudly behind her.

House lay there, still naked in his bed with sheets and blankets bunched and the scent of sex hanging thick in the air. His body was still but his mind couldn't have been working faster unless it was concentrating on a case and the patient only had an hour of life left in them.

What the hell had just happened?!


	2. Chapter 2

He slipped from the bed and took a very quick, very hot shower trying to wash away the memory, the feeling. It had seemed so real. **_She_** had seemed so real. Walking back into the bedroom he kept his distance from the bed as if it were tainted, infected like some diseased inanimate object.

He'd find no rest here tonight.

He dressed quickly in stray clothes that didn't smell too bad and made his way to the sanctuary of his office to think.

Or not to think.

That is the question.

He snuck into his office glad that no one saw him. Not wanting to be disturbed he made sure the blinds were shut tight and all the lights switched off to keep up the pretence and illusion that he'd gone home for the night. He lowered himself carefully into his easy chair feeling the ache of sex settling in his limbs, but it was the ache in his mind that kept him awake and refused him rest.

To think.

That was the answer.

And yet it offered him no reason or conclusion about what had transpired.

Why had he said her name? Why had it been so easy for him to imagine her moving over him? Why had his fogged un-reigned mind sought out her and not the woman he'd loved for so long who resided in his arms?

His cell phone vibrated silently in his pocket.

"Yeah?" House answered with an exhausted sigh.

"You've got to come back in." Cameron's voice sounded.

"What?" he said in a confused tone, his stomach flip-flopping at the mere sound of her voice.

"You have to come back into the hospital. Margo, our patient, had a stroke."

"Fine." he grunted and flipped his cell shut, not letting her know the fact that he was already in the hospital. He needed more time to compose himself if he was going to appear normal in front of her; he was shocked at the reaction of his body to the sound of her voice. Was it because it was suddenly so easy to imagine her screaming his name? So easy to imagine her moving over him?

He shook his head and listened as his fellows filtered into the room next door.

* * *

"He should have been here 20 minutes ago." 

The sound of Cameron's voice makes his stomach still twist and turn though to a lesser degree than before. He can tell that they are all sitting at the conference table waiting.

He made them wait. He still felt shaken up from the events of the last hour.

"Doubt if he makes it at all. I saw him leave with Stacy."

Something in him twisted in him at the sound of her name but it was entirely dissimilar to the almost pleasurable, anxious twist in his belly when Cameron spoke. No... this was a far more nervous reaction.

_What was she going to do?_

House had seen her smirk from the end of the bed. The calculating look that lingered in her eyes always said that she would not let this insult pass by without payback.

"He's probably just walking her to her car." She sighed.

He could read her tone like a book. She was rationalizing trying to absolve him so that she could almost believe that he was pure... but she knew. Of course she knew.

And he hated it.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds like House." Sounded Chase's voice of reality.

"He's not an idiot. He's not gonna hook up with a married woman."

Oh how he wished that were true, he thought as he stood having heard enough.

"I hope he is getting some. Maybe he'll mellow out."

"Wine mellows." Snapped House at Foreman as he stepped into the room. "And sex with Stacy would never be the cause for people to spontaneously start mellowing."

"You've been in there the whole time?" Asked Cameron indignantly. "We've been waiting."

It took him a millisecond to compose himself once more... seeing her was far harder than just hearing her.

"And I made you wait. It's not as if the patients coding or anything." He grumbled moving around them. "Foreman, you owe me 100 bucks."

"You didn't take the test?!" Foreman asked Cameron incredulously.

Cameron shrunk and looked severely uncomfortable.

It made him uncomfortable.

"Is Cameron our patient? No? Good. You lot got me in here to work so lets get it over with, shall we?"

They progressed quickly through possibilities and impossibilities all the while some small portion of his brain was always aware of her sitting there so close. He felt vulnerable and unsettled as if a single nudge would send him crashing to the ground.

"Ultrasound her uterus this time. See if there's something growing in there that doesn't look adorable in a onesie." he concluded with little effort in his sarcastic barb.

They all stood and made to leave.

"Cameron." He sighed calling her back. He pulled a swab from a drawer and shuffled towards her. "Take the test."

"It's not a big deal. I had the viral load and antibody tests. It's 99.9 that I don't have HIV." she answered with fake confidence and the air of disbelief in her voice he heard as she suggested that he had only walked Stacy to her car earlier..

"It is a big deal!" He grunted exhausted and annoyed. He rubbed the heal of his hand over his tired eyes before lowering his hand and sighing. "We deal with the nigh impossible everyday. Just take the damn test."

Her eyes connected with his and seemed to rip though him.

She sighed and took the plastic tube from his hand, their fingers touching briefly. Before him she swabbed the inside of her cheek before slipping it back in it plastic sheath and handing it back to him.

He frowned slightly.

That shouldn't be sexy he thought as he watched her.

House took the swab back, their fingers touched again and electricity sparked between them. "You'll have your test results tomorrow."

She nodded, with obvious fear pouring through her.

"Off to work with you." he said slightly unkindly, but he knew focusing on their patient would take her mind off her own problems.

He only wished it would work for him too, House thought as he watched her disappear down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy stepped into her office and jumped back in fright, dropping an empty cardboard box to her feet at the sight of Greg House sitting comfortably behind her desk, waiting. He was stretched out with his feet up on the desk and he acted as if he belonged there.

She felt indignant for a split second, about to reprimand him for having his feet on her desk but she dismissed it quickly; by the end of the week it would no longer be her desk.

She just wanted him gone.

"Greg!" She hissed, picking up her box and stepping back into the room before slamming the door behind her. "Get out."

"But you just shut the door." He said his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Greg!"

"We need to talk." House's voice rumbled in a low subdued tone as he lowered his feet to the ground.

"We don't need to do anything and considering that I never ever want to see you again I think talking will be the least of your worries."

"I don't... I don't know what happened..." he stumbled thoughtfully.

"I DO!" she snapped angrily, her eyes glowing with a merciless fire. "You whispered dear little Allison's name as you had sex with me. Apparently you had to fantasize about someone else after chasing me and harassing me for the past 6 months! I know you're not one for compliments but that's the most horrible insult ever."

"I..." he stammered, he almost wanted to apologise but he knew he couldn't. "I don't know what I'm feeling. I still love..."

"Don't!" She interrupted him. "How could you even think of saying that after what you did last night?! I'm never going to be yours again. I'm never going to be put in a position where you can hurt me like you did last night."

"You hurt me first!" He shouted and stood. He had devoted so many years to her, gotten so close to her and yet that made it so much easier for her to hurt him. To press the knife in and twist slowly.

"You pushed me away!" She answered.

They breathed heavily.

He couldn't deny it.

Their eyes fought in an intense battle of wills.

They were both at fault.

House sighed.

It could never work between them.

The fire in his eyes diminished and his breathing calmed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked calmly.

She set the box and her purse on the desk and smirked slightly. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah... and I'm going to believe that's all there is to it." he said sarcastically. He watched as that same malicious glint he saw last night returned to her eyes.

"You've put me through hell, Greg. Now it's your turn." She answered cryptically.

"What are you going to do?" He said more forcefully.

"What do you think your little girlfriend will make of us sleeping together?" she said in an overly sweet tone, "Gory details and all."

"Nothing." He said nonchalantly.

"I doubt it."

"Not today." he very nearly begged. "Just not today."

Cameron's HIV test weighed heavily in his mind. He knew it was hard enough for her to work today let alone deal with Stacy's crap.

"I don't plan on being here tomorrow."

"Stacy." he said empathically.

"You really do care for her don't you?" Stacy observed, before grinning. "Which makes it all the more easy."

House quivered inside. She had spent so long with him, she knew his in's and out's and almost understood him as well as Wilson. She knew that to get through to him, to hurt him she had to hurt what or who he cared for.

And she'd picked the most vulnerable target. Cameron was vulnerable... and he was vulnerable to her pain.

"You go anywhere near her and I'll tell Mark." He threatened in a low dark voice.

"I know you so well." She said with a subtle smirk that fell quickly. "Mark already knows... I told him as soon as I got home last night."

"You didn't." He said in shock and confusion.

"I did. A moment of weakness I said. I told him everything... from the therapists file you stole to us last night. He knows."

"Does he know that the only reason why you left was because I said another woman's name?" he said prowling around the desk; stalking towards his prey, intimidating her. "You and I both know you would have stayed. We'd have had sex over and over through the night and you'd be screaming my name until you couldn't speak." He growled in a quiet poisonous tone. "How do you think your husband would take that news?"

"Everybody lies Greg." She said staring up at him defiantly, "Mark believes me; he's beginning to trust me again. But who do you think he will believe? Who will **_she_** believe?"

House growled lightly and stepped towards the exit.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?" He said turning back.

Her right hand seemed to crack like a whip as connected with his cheek and jaw, his head turned so swiftly to the right his brain seemed to shake in his head and pain shivered in his head and across his cheek. He frowned and dropped his jaw wriggling it experimentally and painfully.

"You forgot something." Stacy said haughtily.

"Thanks." he grunted sarcastically and walked past her out of the room, slamming the door loudly and with such force that it shook on its hinges along with half the doors in the corridor.

Stacy grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your four weeks just expired. Your reign of terror is over. Mine is just begun. Now go stick a needle up her hoo-hoo and find that cancer." House said to his fellows outside his office after the diagnosing in transit from the elevator. "Cameron, with me." He said disappearing into his office and smoothing his left hand over his still red cheek.

He felt her behind him as he moved into his office and sat behind his desk.

"Did you get my test results already?" Cameron said anxiously.

"No." House said simply unsure how to broach the subject with her.

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know." He muttered honestly. He couldn't have Stacy now but that didn't mean he actually wanted anyone else... but why had he said her name? Did he want her? Did he need her?

"What?" She said confused.

"Look um... I think Stacy is going to come and talk to you."

"Why would she want to...?"

"She... It's hard to explain just don't take anything she says to heart. She's going to lie to you."

"But..."

"Allison..." he barked, his voice quickly trailing off. His breathing seemed to stop entirely, their gazes locked together. He closed his eyes and shook his head scrubbing his hands over his tired eyes. "Just trust me." House said softly, his eyes warm and tired as they settled on her soft features once more.

She nodded slightly. "Okay."

House nodded too, reassuring himself then turned to his computer appearing busy and suddenly disinterested. He sighed in relief hearing her leave the room shocked at the slight pang that resonated in his chest at the loss of her.

He was confused and tired, abandoning the computer he turned to his TV.

Monster trucks rolled and smashed over the screen and over rows upon rows of cars, crushing and brutalizing them into bits of confetti and utter submission.

Brilliant, he thought sarcastically. Even the TV was conspiring against him.

But even at the sounds of Gravedigger leaping great lengths and defying gravity he closed his eyes and lost himself amid day dreams and fantasies and found himself back in the front of the stands, moving through the mud stained trucks after the show and eating cotton candy... all with her by his side.

It was by far the best date he'd had in years and a delicious vivid memory to return to.

He suddenly got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He opened one eye and found that his patients' kid was staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" House asked gruffly.

"Ted's with my mom. He asked the nurse to watch me." She answered.

"What nurse?"

"She's not really watching me."

"I got that." he said in a sarcastic tone and rolling his eyes.

"Do you still have the balloons?"

"No." He said holding back a grin that threatened to erupt in remembrance of the "puppy" he'd tried to make for her earlier.

"Do you want to play something?"

"Nope."

A Ritalin deprived kid; that was exactly what he needed to deal with right now, he thought almost bitterly as he stood shutting off the TV and grabbing the kids hand so she didn't run away again. He had a fool proof plan to get her out of his hair just as long as she didn't get lost on the way to the elevator.

"When can Mommy come home?" The kid asked.

"Don't know." He answered.

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"War wound." he said not feeling the slightest bit guilty... his relationship with Stacy certainly felt like a war.

"Does it hurt?"

"Every day."

"Is that why you're so sad?"

This kid was just sunshine and puppies without her cocaine.

"Oh, aren't you adorable." he said pushing the call button for the elevator.

He wasn't sad... not at all. Just utterly fucking confused.

"I'm not sad. I'm complicated. Chicks dig that One day, you'll understand."

"That's what my parents say when they don't want me to know something." She said in that cute way that only an 8 year old can master.

House stayed silent and tapped his foot impatiently, his minds trying desperately to return to that non-date so long ago.

The elevator seemed to take forever.

_Bing! _

"What floor was that nurse on who was watching you?" he asked silently thanking the elevator gods.

"Two."

"Good talk."

He had done far too much talking of late... which only meant that there was no doubt more to come.

Much to his dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

All through the final DDX House kept a careful eye on Cameron. She seemed normal enough so he could only assume that Stacy hadn't spoken to her yet; which was something her was entirely relieved about. For the smallest instant he contemplated the notion that Stacy might not try to hurt her... try to hurt his relationship with her but he dismissed it in an instant, the evil look in her eyes was still as persistent in his minds eye as it probably was in that harsh gaze.

He knew that she was more than capable of hurting an innocent party to get to him... because that's what he would do.

Telling the patient about their diagnosis was an experience in itself, she was willing to let them chop of a piece of their liver just to cover her lie but even so his thoughts still dwelled on Cameron. He headed down the hall back to the elevator and the sanctuary of his office.

"House." sounded a stern voice from behind him.

He stopped and turned around. "Mark." He said in a quiet tone.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm here about Stacy. She told me."

"I heard." House answered.

"Have you no guilt or shame?!" He hissed angrily.

"No."

"You have no humanity" Mark said darkly.

"And I still pulled your wife." He shot back hating himself instantly for the comment. He didn't want her anymore so there was no need to fight with him anymore.

Mark shouted in rage and tried to launch himself at House; they crumpled together in a crippled mass and fell to the floor.

House pushed Mark firmly from his chest as he tried to swing at his jaw.

"Why are you angry with me?! I didn't betray you!" House hissed as the force of his throw sent Mark into the wall.

Mark lay there curled and defeated.

"Look..." House glanced around the corridor glad that it was quiet and that he was able to glare the away the stares of a few random nurses. "I don't want her anymore. Really she's all yours. But I think you should know that the only reason she left me last night and came home to you was because I said another woman's name."

"You're lying." Mark said tears forming in his eyes, either from the pain in his body or the pain in his heart.

House sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Why would I lie? I don't want Stacy I want... I want Allison." he said standing shakily. He shuffled over to him, passing his cane to his left hand and holding out his right. "She hurt us both... I'm not your enemy."

Mark grunted and gripped House's wrist.

They managed to get him back into his wheelchair without hurting themselves any further.

"You really said someone else's name?" Mark asked as his breathing calmed.

House nodded.

"Allison?" He asked.

House breathed deeply and nodded again.

Mark echoed his movements seeing the emotion in House's eyes and knowing his words and feeling were true.

"We're not enemies... but that doesn't make us friends." Mark said warily.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." House said returning to normal after the shock realisation that he wanted her. He wanted Allison Cameron. Now he just had to tell her.

They shared an amicable nod and went in separate directions. Mark went back to his room and made arrangements to move back home and continue his phsyio on his own.

House went back to his office wondering what exactly he was going to do.

Yesterday he'd wanted a married woman... now he wanted his much younger fellow; he sighed. Greg House was never one to do things the easy way.

* * *

Cameron sat diligently over a microscope trying desperately to ignore the breeze that ruffling beneath her lab coat and even more so the person that preceded it. The air was thick with expensive perfume and the clicks of her heels; if Cameron were a more squeamish person she was sure she would have thrown up at that exact moment and spoiled at least two hours of hard work. 

"Hello." a normally sharp voice sounded in an overly sweet and too familiar tone.

"Hi." Cameron replied curtly.

"You're completely in love with him aren't' you?" Stacy's voice uttered as a statement rather than a question.

Cameron remained silent and for all intents and purposes still, but her jaw stiffened and a muscle in her neck twitched.

Stacy observed all of this with a distinct air of knowingness and vindictive relish.

"No need to hush up about it. I know it. You know it. And **_Greg_**..." she purred his name as if basking in the sound knowing that the woman before her would rarely get the chance to utter it. "... knows it too."

Cameron strained to keep her thoughts clear of her words and focused on her word but every lilting sound of her voice permeated the invisible shield she'd erected.

"He thinks it's quite annoying actually." Stacy muttered matter of factly as she leaned against the counter.

"What?" Cameron stuttered, a slightly indignant shiver in her voice.

"Greg..." his name seemed to roll both utterly sweet and bitterly poisonous from her tongue, "... finds this little infatuation of yours rather annoying and tiresome. He mentioned it when we were in Baltimore. We had a lot of time on our hands what with the plane being snowed in."

"Hmm." Cameron muttered in an unsure tone.

Some silence passed between them.

Stacy bided her time.

"What do you mean...?" Cameron started as she turned to her.

"That little stunt with the date certainly got him interested but only to a degree. And it didn't exactly turn out well did it?" She said rhetorically. "Charity case, right?" Stacy continued as if trying to remember the words of some distant conversation.

Cameron very nearly gasped, but some how she managed to restrain the sound to a small squeak but even at that both of them knew doom was nigh.

It was as if a single drop of blood fell into the water and a shark had caught hold of the scent and began powering towards the vulnerable and damaged prey.

Cameron wondered how she could know that... House must have told Stacy which meant that she could be telling the truth and House was lying to her.

_Everybody lies. _

"I know why you love him... trust me if anyone's going to know its me and you haven't even seen the best parts yet. Sure, after last night I wonder why I even left him in the first place." Stacey murmured in a dreamy tone.

Cameron tensed trying to press away the images that poured unbidden into her mind. She pushed herself further back from the microscope and pulled off her gloves tossing them into the trash.

"Last night?" she asked in a clipped tone. She tried to tell herself it was just lies but Chase had said they'd left together, he'd had been chasing her for months and there had been rumours of what might have gone on in Baltimore.

So much didn't add up.

"Yes." Stacy said confidently.

Cameron just couldn't trust House implicitly with all this evidence stacked against him.

"Still just as amazing even with his leg." Stacy continued as if in a day dream, a coy smile on her lips.

Cameron felt sick again.

"He's never going to want you. He thinks you're pathetic. You could never handle him. So get over it." Stacy whispered in her ear like some dark angel on her shoulder.

The clicks of her heels grew dull and quiet as she disappeared down the hall, but every sound sent another wave of despair through Cameron's already shuddering body.


	6. Chapter 6

Stacy breezed into his office with a smug look on her face.

There was never any doubt that she would have spoken to Cameron and that look in her eyes was all the confirmation House needed.

He felt disheartened and empty; the white sheet of paper in his fingers was the only thing keeping him buoyant.

"What did you say?" he sighed in a resigned sort of way.

"Versions of the truth."

The dark cocky look in her eyes glistened maliciously.

"You twisted lawyers and your truths." he growled darkly.

"You wanted me... you've never wanted her." She shot back.

"I want her now!" House roared standing, towering over her from the other side of the desk.

"Are you sure?" She said shrewdly, her eyes narrowing. "I've seen you dismiss her. I've saw the pain you've already caused her. It was easy to play on things you'd already done rather than create lies. Like I said... Versions of the truth."

House sighed in defeat. He didn't doubt her words, it was her job to color and bend the truth to suit her will. He was disappointed in himself rather than angry with her.

"You have no one now. You're alone." she said haughtily as if she'd won some great battle.

"So are you." House said knowingly. She'd lost the war. "I told Mark. Everything. And I have a feeling that he's less likely to forgive you than Allison is to forgive me; she's kind like that."

"But..."

"He wasn't too happy actually." he said in a nonchalant tone, it truly didn't bother him. "Luckily he's still in a wheelchair so he couldn't exactly even things up and punch the other side of my jaw but he did try. He was pretty livid with you by the end of it."

"Why did you...?" she started.

"Because you went through Allison to get to me!" He shouted so loudly that he could swear he heard the glass doors rattle slightly. "You vindictive coward! What did she ever do to you?!"

She didn't answer him. She stayed silent with her head slightly bowed though he doubted it was with guilt and regret at the hurt she'd caused Allison only the loss of the husband she'd cheated on.

"You did this to yourself." House continued alleviating the last of the hate and anger he felt towards her. "You chose to sleep with me. You chose to betray him. We both made bad decisions... now we have to live with them." He said sadly.

He watched as tears formed in her eyes but he drew little pleasure from them.

"Leave." he growled.

"What?"

"You said you were going to leave so leave. I never want to see you again. You've ruined my life once and I'm not going to let you wait around while you wreck it all over again. You were a huge part of my life. Once upon a time. Now that chapter is closed. I'm starting again with Allison if she'll have me. I want her and not you and that's final. You've had your revenge...well at least you've made your pathetic attempt at revenge and it hasn't worked. So leave."

She turned and left quickly, her eyes watered but her cheeks dry.

He felt no guilt, no hate, no remorse or pity. He felt nothing towards her.

Looking down at his desk he saw the open letter that made his stomach lurch and the paper that kept his hopes alight.

She was okay. She was going to be okay.

He paged Cameron letting her know he had her test results; she'd have to come and talk to him.

Now for the hard part.

He felt almost physically sick as he paced his office waiting for her.

His mind whirred with questions and impossible answers. He wondered what exactly Stacy had told her. He wondered if he really could fix the hurt Stacy had caused her. He wondered if he would be enough.

The distinctive sound of her walk reached his ears through the hallway traffic, his body tensed.

She stepped into his office, her feet echoing the heaviness of her heart... there was no spring in her step. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. The sight pained him.

A dense silence filled the room.

He stepped past her to close his office doors. Prying eyes were one thing; prying ears were a little too much. However he closed the blinds too.

"I told you not to trust her." He whispered as he closed the door.

"What does it matter?" She said bitterly in a tone that seemed to cut at his very soul. "Just give me my test results and I'll go."

"No." He said simply moving around her body to face her.

"Give me my results!" She demanded.

"Not until you tell me what she told you!"

"No," She said sadly, "If I did then you'd probably just think I was pathetic."

"Is that what she told you?" he said perceptively.

She stayed silent, her gaze lowered to the floor.

He stepped closer to her; he reached up to cup her cheek and lift her chin.

She flinched.

He stopped.

She closed her eyes.

He sighed.

The instant his fingers touched her skin shivers shook down their spines and Cameron stepped back quickly.

"Trust me. Please." House begged shuffling towards her standing closer than before. "Tell me what she said."

She shook her head, her shoulders quivered in anticipation of tears. Too much had happened today and the stresses were taking their toll on her fragile body.

"You're not pathetic." he whispered.

"You are." She said confidently and looking up at him, "Why would you get involved with a married woman?"

He winced. He had to be honest with her.

"Because I thought I wanted her."

"You thought you wanted her?" She asked with a small confused frown.

He nodded slowly, trying to convey the emotions he felt with his eyes. "Please tell me."

"She... She said that... that you thought I was pathetic. She talked about our date..." she winced at the memory of that horrendous dinner, "... She said that she went home with you last night." Her body shivered at the idea and begged with every fibre of her body that it was her he'd shared his bed with.

Little did she know that in his mind he had.

"She said that I should get over you."

"You haven't been under me yet, but either way works for me." He said in a low husky tone, a smirk around his mouth.

"House, I'm serious!" she protested.

"Allison... so am I." he said in a starkly honest tone.

She frowned and shook her head, she was so confused!

He touched her cheek, cupping it gently with his palm. She closed her eyes and let herself lean into the touch. He stepped closer.

She tipped her head forward, resting it against his chest.

He breathed deep and slid his arms gently around her small body, he lifted his chin, her head tucking perfectly beneath it. They were made for each other.

"Why did she say those things?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Because she was angry with me, she wanted revenge... she wanted to hurt me. So she hurt you to get to me and do you know what? It worked." He admitted. "This hurts. A lot."

"What did you do?" She asked quietly.

He winced.

"We had sex last night." he said in an ambiguous tone. He could feel her body tense in his arms. "I... I said...I said another woman's name. I said your name. Allison." He breathed as he had done the night before. "Like I said I thought I wanted her... turns out who I really want is you."

She seemed still in his arms, corpse like even if it weren't for the feel of her gentle yet agitated breathing and her quickened heart rate.

"Allison?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She slipped from his arms and further into the room.

He turned and watched her, surprised at how much he missed holding her already.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not okay!!" She hissed turning to him with anger in her eyes. "You've been chasing after her for months! The monster trucks were great. The dinner was terrible but I accept that that was my fault. I've always been honest with you. And the second she shows up suddenly whatever I felt for you became something to be mocked and laughed over." She stopped. "I became something to be mocked and laughed over."

"And I'm sorry, but the woman I'd longed for for five years came back!" He countered with equal zeal. "I couldn't see past the fact that the last time I was truly happy was with her before the infarction. I wanted that again and I thought I could have that if I had her... but I switched my mind off for two minutes and its wants disappeared." His voice became quieter, he stepped closer once more. "It all became insignificant compared to what my heart needs. You."

She closed her eyes to hold back the tears, she'd longed for him for almost a year. Now he finally wanted her back and a strange mixture of relief and conflict moved through her mind. It would be so easy to give into him.

He moved closer still, their chests practically touching.

She frowned and whimpered slightly feeling his breath on her cheek, the tip of his nose brush hers. She could tell he'd licked his lips by the moistness of his breath over her own lips that seemed to part of their own accord.

He touched his lips to hers tentatively still unsure if she needed more time or if she'd reject him entirely. He pressed a little more and received no resistance. He moved his lips softly against hers, his hand moving to cup her cheek gently.

Her breathing became laboured as she struggled to decide. She took her cue from him and let her mind drift. Her hands slid up his chest and her lips parted and moved with his.

His arms slid around her tightly as he kissed her more and more deeply.

They had been kissing for no more than 60 seconds and Cameron could remember ever having felt this turned on from a single kiss.

House held her closely. Everything about this felt right. His mind was distinctly absent, all he could do was feel and she felt glorious.

Lips parted moments later both completely overwhelmed by the kiss.

They breathed in harsh panted breaths. Her arms were tight around his neck and his wrapped entirely around her small waist. Her head rested on his shoulder and she leaned on him carefully as she tried to catch her breath. His hands stroked her back as he kissed her hair. He fingers teased the hair at the base of his skull making him shiver.

"You're okay." he whispered.

"I think that kiss deserves more than an okay." She muttered almost a joke, not quite able to remove the defensiveness from her voice.

"True. But I was talking about your test results. I had to know... and you're okay."

She nodded slightly against him, her body relaxing a little more against his as relief swept through her and yet more weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Great news eh? Means we could hop on my bike and go have wild kinky sex right now if we wanted."

He felt her chuckle a little into his chest and her fingers pull slightly at his hair as punishment for the comment.

"Maybe later." She mumbled.

"Tired?"

She nodded.

"The couch is free if you want to take a nap, you can even pull on my leather jacket to keep you warm."

"Sounds good, but I want to try something first." she said pulling back, her fingers smoothing over her neck.

"What?"

She smirked and lifted her lips to his. His lips responded instantly to hers desperate for more of that sweet divine taste, more of the way his knees felt weak and the dizziness of his mind as it spiralled away from him and all that mattered was that he was holding her and kissing her. She sucked light on his tongue, caressing it with her own as her cupped his cheek smoothing over his stubble. Her body shivered against him.

They pulled back slowly still just as breathless as before.

"So...definitely not... just a first kiss thing." she said between panted breaths, wondering if the feeling of their first kiss would be the same for every one.

He smiled and brushed his lips against hers gently. "Definitely not." he agreed, his right hand lowered his cane to the ground to steady them, both leaning on each other a great deal for support. His left arm tightened around her. She was going no where.

"You really want me?" Cameron asked softly.

He breathed deeply and nodded. "Do you want me?"

She smiled and kissed him gently. "So much."

"You have me... and you can have me anytime you want." he said with a grin.

"Stacy said you were amazing in bed... was that a lie too?" She said with a smirk.

"You can decide for yourself." He murmured kissing her deeply once more.

His knuckles turned white around his cane, he wanted to hold her entirely but he knew they would have fell to the floor without the support of his third leg.

"I guess I should have that nap then." she murmured breathlessly as their lips parted, the effect of their kiss seeming to grow with each touch.

"I'll lock all the doors and sneak out the balcony and through Wilson's office. You'll have the place to yourself." He knew she needed time to sort everything out in her mind. A lot had happened today.

He led her to the couch, letting her sit in its depths before he retrieved his leather jacket.

"It'll squeak a little but it's the warmest thing I have." He said handing it to her.

She nodded and slid off her lab coat before pulling on his leather jacket. He was right, it was deliciously warm and smelled like him which comforted her greatly. "Thank you." She mumbled slipping off her shoes and lying down.

He sat tentatively at her hip and leaned over her to kiss her softly, his hand resting on her hip. "You're welcome. Sweet dreams." And he kissed her one last time before standing to lock all the doors. He looked back at her as his hand rested on the door to the balcony. She looked so wonderful and innocent, but her brow was knitted and tense with her troubles and it pained him too. They were on the path but it looked as though things were going to be bumpy to start but it would be worth it he was sure.

He smiled and headed over to Wilson's office unable to shake the feeling of pure joy in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

House smirked as he moved through the balcony door to Wilson's office. A bald kid and her mother looked over at him as if he was growing horns.

"Don't mind me." House said as he slumped into the couch, his feet dangling from the edge of the furniture that was too small for his long frame. "My death can wait. He's really such a great doctor isn't he?"

The mother looked shocked and indignant. The kid smiled.

"How come's you're not bald mister?" The boy mumbled... almost all of the patients in his ward were bald. All of Dr Wilson's patients were bald.

House smiled softly and was about to answer.

"Because he's a mental patient escaped from a padded room on level 6. Pay no attention to him or you'll make him worse." Wilson offered before delving back into Jack's recovery, the mother now clinging to her child fearing for his safety in the same room as a lunatic.

Jack thought it was funny.

So did House.

House stayed quiet and closed his eyes; glad to have some sort of breather from his hectic and entirely strange day letting medical jargon and Wilson's empathy roll over him like a thick comforting blanket of familiarity.

"Thank you Dr Jimmy." The kid murmured and hugged Wilson.

House smirked and rolled his eyes beneath his closed lids.

The door opened and closed.

"Dr Jimmy?" House said with a smirk as he stood and moved over to the seats in front of his desk, shifting one closer as he sat down pulling and important looking document to a fraction of clear space on his side and a marker from his pocket and began coloring in thick letters on the back of the paper.

"Word on the street is you slept with Stacy last night."

" Right street. Wrong end." House said agreeing and disagreeing with him, "A helluva lot's happened since then."

NO stared up at him in large blue colored letters. He stuck out his tongue and moved to the next line.

Wilson sighed glancing at the paper.

"Care to enlighten me then?"

"Well..." House sighed. "I said Allison when I had sex with Stacy. I realised I want Cameron instead of Stacy. Stacy hates me but still loves me and tried hurt me by talking to Cameron and making her cry. I like Cameron, Cameron likes me now that she knows why Stacy said those things and Stacy is getting divorced because I talked to Mark and Stacy's quitting too."

Wilson's eyebrows danced furiously all through House's words and his jaw dropped slowly lower and lower.

House glanced up at Wilson and grinned.

"You're not lying." Wilson said in disbelief.

"Nope." House said turning back to his scribbles.

"I mean really you're not lying... every word of that was true and yet all of it seems impossible." Wilson reasoned.

"Not that impossible." House grumbled in reply.

"I mean it seems like something straight from General Hospital."

"With a better looking male lead."

"How... but... you..." Wilson stammered.

"Any chance you can talk in sentences at some point?"

"But... she..." he stuttered again.

"I'll take that as a no then." House replied and returned to his drawings once more.

"House!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"How the hell do you manage to get into this sort of shit?!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm such a hot guy and I have women falling over themselves to get to me."

"No you just shout out someone else's name so they have to fight over you!"

"When you put it like that it sounds like every bros dream but trust me when I say it not."

"So you came here to what? Gloat? Cry on my shoulder?"

"I came here to hide out." He said holding up a sign that said "NO GIRLZ ALLOWED". "Cameron's sleeping on the couch my office and I figured we could make a club house and talk about puss and gore and the porn I put on you computer over coffee, cookies and chips after the horribly girly day I've had."

"She's sleeping on your couch?"

"She's had a long day. Her HIV test came through negative," _thank god_, "but she's been worrying and she had that encounter with the evil bitch Stacy. She needed a break." He said attempting to sound gruff and apathetic but his emotions towards her couldn't help but filter through strong enough for Wilson to hear loud and clear.

Wilson couldn't exactly send House back to his office, he'd get bored to quickly and end up waking Cameron during her much needed rest. "Fine." he sighed. "But I'm doing this for her not for you."

"In that case she'd like coffee, cookies and chips. Oh and if you could hang this up on your way out too it would be great." House said handing him his doctored document.

Wilson rolled his eyes but none the less did as he was asked.

* * *

"Greg! Greg! Please open up I want to talk to you." Stacy shouted as she banged on his office door for what must have been the fourth time.

Cameron sat on the edge of the couch fidgeting wondering what she should do.

"Greg!" She said in a pleading anguished tone.

Cameron's mind was made up; she quickly pulled off the heavy leather jacket and then her shirt and her bra before putting on the jacket once more, zipping it up only enough to cover her modesty and leaving it low enough so that there was now doubt that she wore nothing beneath it. Her hair was wild and tousled from her short nap suiting her needs and completing the look. She shoed her right foot and placed it four inches from the edge of the door so that it could open no more.

"Greg!!" Stacy shouted her fists battering the glass.

Cameron pushed the blinds apart slightly to unlock the door, making sure she still couldn't see into the room as she opened the door. She adopted the look of smug satisfaction and awaited her reaction.

Stacy recoiled instantly as what seemed like the sight of a sexed and satisfied Cameron appeared before her.

"He's busy."

"Apparently." Stacy said in a lofty tone overcoming her shock swiftly. "Two women, two days. My, my the man-whore does get around fast."

Cameron smirked. "You were a mistake and you know it. He's mine now. So get over it."

House snuck back into the office and was surprised to see Cameron at the door talking to someone.

"I had him first. I bet it just kills you know that." Stacy shot back darkly.

House's blood boiled at the sound of her voice.

"Petty." Cameron said in an almost sympathetic tone. "You're jealous. And so you should be."

House glanced at the couch and saw her shirt and bra lying on the leather; he smirked and pulled off his own shirt. _Time for a little back up_. They didn't have to do anything alone anymore.

"Jealous? Me? You've got to be kidding. Enjoy my left-over's. That's all he is; table scraps for the bitch." Stacy snarled.

"HE IS NOT!" Cameron shouted. "And don't pretend you didn't come here begging for him to take you back. I could hear the middle-aged desperation in your voice!" She spat. "And you're calling me a bitch? Don't even get me started on that you evil vindictive hag!"

"I second that." House mumbled sliding his arms around Cameron, his naked shoulders visible over hers.

She jumped a little in his arms not expecting him to be there.

He squeezed her lightly and kissed her hair, letting her know that it was okay.

"Time for you to move on." he said darkly. "I have my girl."

He pulled them back and closed the door locking it once more.

Her groan of anguish and hatred made them both shiver.

They waited a few moments in the silence his arms still tight around her.

"Think you made her jealous enough?" He asked in a whisper.

"I... I just wanted her to know you were mine."

"Job done." he murmured kissing her hair. "Very well in fact."

She pulled herself from his arms and zipped up her jacket a little more.

He felt hurt again but he understood... and yet he couldn't help but hate the fact that Stacy had seen her more naked than he had.

She picked up her shirt and her bra and held them to her chest protectively.

He sighed softly and turned around. "I won't look."

There was a short silence before he heard the loud sound of the zipper of his jacket. Seconds seemed to take whole hours to pass as he waited. He sighed and closed his eyes resisting the urge to turn around. Eventually the torturous rustling behind him stopped and he heard the sound of leather moving against leather as she sunk into the couch.

"Done?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She murmured.

He turned glad to see she'd pulled his jacket back on, glad that it could bring her comfort.

He picked up his shirt and dropped into the couch beside her shirt still in hand. The leather was almost unnaturally cool against his skin sending goose bumps cascading over every inch of his chest and arms. He glanced at her she looked tired despite her nap, her arms were tight around her body and she looked pained.

"Are you okay?"

"If you think you can fix everything just by kissing me then you're wrong." she snapped. Her latest encounter with Stacy had shaken her to the very core and made her so very exhausted.

"I know." He held out his hand. "But it's a start right?"

Her arms stayed tight around her body. He sighed and sat forward to pull on his shirt. "I don't know what you want." He mumbled through the material before settling it around his torso. "I don't know what you need." He leaned back and wrapped his arm carefully around her shoulder. She shook slightly in indecision and anguish. She was still shaken but he was just so warm and felt so comfortable. She sighed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

House sighed and held her, kissing her temple and stretched his leg out figuring they'd be here for a while. He didn't want to leave this office until they got this sorted.

One way or another.

"Are you mad at me?" House asked softly.

"No." She mumbled. "Actually yeah... I am mad at you." She said in a more sure tone her body still curled to his despite her tone and the truth in her words.

"Why?" He said softly wanting her to voice her feelings and doubts, so he could fix them.

"How can you just jump from her to me?" She said confused and lost. "How does that work?"

"I don't know. We've... we've always had a thing." he said vaguely.

"A thing?"

"Well yeah. It's not as if I'd asked anyone else to go to the monster trucks with me while Wilson ditched me for dinner with Stacy."

"He went to dinner with Stacy?!" She said in shock turning to him, her arms uncrossing.

"Yeah... he said he couldn't back down on it. They used to be friends before we dated."

"Oh." She settled back against him. "I would have picked the monster trucks."

"Me too... but I'm kind a glad he didn't." His hand rubbed her upper arm gently.

And almost comfortable silence wrapped around them for 20 seconds.

"So you were saying we have a thing?"

"Yeah...um... You should have seen the wreck I was before our date. Talk to Wilson if you don't believe me."

She sighed.

"I was sure you'd never want to talk to me after it. I screwed up I know... but it was how I felt at the time. What I thought." he said in a contemplative tone.

"And now?" she enquired.

"How I feel about you?" he felt her nod slightly. He sighed and tipped his head back and thought deeply. "You're beautiful. You're smart and I can't understand why you want me. If you still want me that is. I doubt I'll ever understand. But how I feel about you... those weeks when you'd quit were darker somehow... I missed you. I missed just seeing you, hearing your voice. You came back and I guess I felt safe. I knew you couldn't leave me and that darkness wouldn't return so I just continued as normal. I pushed the boundaries a little, I pushed you. And instead of chasing you, the one who pushed the darkness away I chased after Stacy hoping I could reclaim the happiness I had with her."

He felt so vulnerable, just sitting there talking about significant feelings with nothing in return but the remembrance of the look in her eyes and the touch of her lips to keep him from falling over the edge.

"You still haven't said how you feel about me."

"I feel..." He glanced around the room as if searching for the answers. "I feel protective towards you. Today brought it out in me because honestly in a very vain and self-preserving sort of way protecting you is protecting me because if you hurt, I hurt. I've invested myself in you over the past few years somehow. I like you. I want you. I want... I want to be with you."

"So you're saying you can't have it with Stacy so you want it with me?" She said, though she was moved but his words the presence of Stacy still weighed heavily in her mind.

"NO! I don't want Stacy, I want you! And the things I want with you are different from the things I wanted with her. With her I wanted to go back and re-live with the past. With you I want a different happiness with my leg the way it is and whatever you want too, no doubt with puppies, kittens and rugrats." he said with an indication of only minimal discomfort at the thought. "I'm going forward, I don't want to be stuck any more and I want you there with me." He said reaching for the hand that rested on her thigh, knotting his fingers through hers and drawing their hands over his half thigh. He sighed and focused on the feel of her hand in his.

Her thumb moved against his.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Okay?" he asked hopefully.

He could feel her smile against his shoulder before pressing her lips to it gently. "Okay."

"Okay." He said with a soft grin, shifting deeper into the couch and slightly closer to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." she said with a slight giggle.

"Chinese or Italian?"

"Chinese." She answered surely, "Italian didn't work so well last time."

"Ha ha." he said without laughing. "Tell you what we'll do both and you can choose."

"Both? Where the hell are we eating?"

"Someplace with comfy seats and the best taste in music."

"Let me guess... we're going back to your place and we're ordering take out."

"Damn girl, you like to go fast don't you?" He joked. "That okay?" he said seriously wondering if it would be too intimate.

"Yeah. It's just fine." she said her thumb still rubbing his gently.

"Okay."

"Okay." she said with a giggle and a grin.

He grinned too.


	8. Chapter 8

They drove in their separate cars to his apartment; neither wanted to jump to conclusions about spending this time with each other. They weren't even sure if it was going to be a date or just dinner between friends at this time, they weren't even sure if they wanted to categorize it just yet... content to let it be what ever it would be. 

He waited for her outside his apartment building, he guided her inside with his hand on the small of her back then took his jacket from her shoulders as they entered with a "make yourself at home" on his lips. House watched as she took a seat in his usual corner of the couch, her body seemingly able to seek out his lingering form in the shape of the cushions that held the outline of his body and sink into it finding comfort similar to that of his jacket.

As he hung his jacket he pressed his nose to the leather. Some of her subtle scent lingered there, entwined with his, he smiled hoping it would still be there in the morning.

He spent a few moments looking through his record collection before selecting some soft jazz to suit as soothing neutral background noise. He then grabbed the phone before kicking off his shoes and sitting down next to her, stretching his leg onto his coffee table.

There were a few inches of space between them... neither did anything to correct it, somehow it was easier in his office but just seemed too much in this intimate setting. And yet every inch of their bodies demanded the touch of another.

"So do you still want Chinese _and_ Italian?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

House slid his arm delicately and slightly awkwardly around her shoulders.

She sighed and leaned against him, her head on the shoulder as the gentle minor notes of blues issued from a trumpet wrapped around her, reminding her that she was really here in his arms in his apartment.

"Italian." She murmured, shifting closer and closing her eyes. "I want pizza and beer."

"A woman after my own heart." He said dialling the number.

"And you're only just realising now?" She joked with a bitter sigh.

"I've known for a long time. But it's only now it's felt right to do something about it." He whispered kissing her hair before placing his order down the phone for a large pepperoni pizza. He hung up. "It'll be 30 minutes. The delivery times crap but I promise it's well worth the wait." He said hoping she understood he wasn't just talking about the pizza.

She smiled and brushed her lips across his stubbly neck gently.

"I think it might be." she murmured.

He moved his chin against her cheek until her lips found his. They kissed slowly and deeply, their hands staying in "safe" places for now as the concentrated on tasting and exploring each others mouths.

House was in heaven she tasted of sweetness and spice and her whole body seemed to melt around him at his slightest touch. This was a whole new puzzle for him to explore and experience. It was the first time he'd allowed himself a puzzle of this calibre in decades and she was delicious, utterly wonderful. He learned quickly how to make her moan, the exact pressure of his teeth around her lip that made her whimper and the spot on her neck that made her shiver against him every time he brushed it with his long fingers.

Cameron was completely under his spell as she bent and curled before him and around him. Her arms were tight around his neck holding him to her, desperate for him to never let go. Her whole body seemed to vibrate, shivering like a magnet drawn to the strength and power of him. She was lost in his taste and his touch unable to think of anything else.

His hand snuck beneath her shirt desperate to feel her skin.

Suddenly Cameron's mind jumped to the image of falling into bed with him only to be replaced with Stacy.

"No." She whimpered her hands moving to her chest and pushing gently. "No, no I can't do this. Stop!"

House moved his hand from her hip instantly instead cupping her cheek as he pulled back. "Sh." he whispered. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"She... she..." She mumbled staring down at the floor.

"Allison, it's me. Just me. Just us. I'm sorry." he apologised wondering if he'd pushed her too far, too fast. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her hair.

She hugged him back almost reluctantly.

"She's gone Allie. Really gone. I only want you."

He felt her hand shift over his back. He gasped slightly as her hand slipped beneath his shirt and rested against his skin. Her touch felt new and invigorating, her finger tips exploring him tentatively slowly. His breathing increased and his eyes closed as he fought desperately to concentrate only on the soft delicate touch of her finger tips.

He was under her spell, revealing how much he truly longed for her by reacting in a similar manner to her touch as she had done to his kiss. She pushed him back against the couch and kissed him thoroughly testing his willingness to give over control to her and relinquish himself to her.

His heart hammered fast and powerful beneath her hand.

House was hers.

She pulled back and watched as House's glazed and lust blackened eyes were revealed to her slowly. He looked up as her a soft smile around his mouth as he covered her hand over his heart with his.

"Are we okay now?" He asked softly.

She smiled and turned her hand to grip his before straddling him carefully, their joined hands squeezed between their chests.

"Well we're much closer than we were five minutes ago."

"Closer to okay or closer as in the fact that you're now sitting on my lap?"

"Both... one is a prerequisite of the other." She said with a soft grin.

"So every time you're not on my lap we're not okay?" he said with one of his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips.

"I have a feeling we're going to be okay for a while whether I'm on your lap or not." And with that she kissed him softly, his thumb moved gently over hers, inadvertently smoothing over her breast too bringing her nipples to gently aroused peaks against his his chest, echoing the press of his semi erection to his jeans, her pants and her core.

Their free hands wrapped around each other, needing to be closer and needing to feel more of the other that their body longed for.

It took several long and impatient buzzes for either of them to realise the delivery guy was at the door.

"Greg." she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her again delighting in the sound of his name on her lips.

"Greg." she said in a sing song and slightly annoyed voice.

He hummed and pressed his tongue back in her mouth.

"I know you said you could wait for you pizza but I doubt he's willing to wait."

House grunted and pulled back. "Alright, alright. Up you get but I want you back here at some point later tonight."

"Deal." she said sliding from him carefully letting him stand and watching as he paid for the pizza and closed the door with a loud snap in the kids face.

"Wow Greg House is actually paying for food. This must be a special occasion." She said slipping of her shoes and tucking her feet beneath her on the couch.

House growled slightly. "Another comment like that and you're not getting any of this delicious pizza. Beers are in the fridge... off you go." He said nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and moved gracefully into the kitchen, he was almost mesmerised by her simple movements.

"Where's the bottle opener?" He heard her call as she searched fruitlessly through the cutlery drawer, the noise waking him from his stupor.

"There isn't one, just bring them in here."

"You are **_not_** going to open them with your teeth!" she protested the drawer slamming shut.

"And risk damaging my charming grin? No way... I have very strong and dexterous fingers." he said in a low suggestive tone as he sat and placed the pizza box on the coffee table.

Cameron rolled her eyes and stepped into the living room with a smirk on her face. "You have an awful high opinion of yourself." She said sitting next to him as he opened the box and breathed in deeply the scent of the fresh pizza.

"You can form your own opinions whenever you like," he said reaching for the bottles and flipping the caps off expertly, his fingers clicking as he tossed the caps into the trash on the other side of the room. "Score." he whispered as both dropped into the wastepaper basket.

"You've been a bachelor for far too long." She said taking her beer.

"Think I'm untameable?" he said with a challenging smile, setting his beer on the side table.

"Why would I ever want to tame you?" Cameron whispered. "I just think you've been alone too long."

He kissed her softly. "I couldn't agree more. And it's been hours since I've eaten too."

Leaning forward he drew the pizza boxes onto their laps as she snuggled closer to him, they ate hungrily. House made no attempt to school his atrocious eating habits. He was glad to see Cameron tuck in equally as greedily into something more calorific than salad but in a much more ladylike and dignified way than himself.

She had three slices in the time that he finished five.

"Jeez, I'm full." House said grunting slightly as he tossed the now empty box on to the coffee table and leaning heavily on Cameron.

"Yeah me too."

"Remind me if I ever have pizza to invite you around next time... Wilson insists on splitting it 50/50 and I'm still hungry." 

"You might not say that in the future... I used to have pizza eating competitions with my cousins when we went on camping trips. Almost ate a whole 16 inch pizza once."

"Wow." House said in beer competitions. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you were able to drink them under the table too..." She grinned slightly. "No way!"

"All four of them... My aunts and uncles weren't too pleased to find their boys and girl passed out on the grass. Billy got all the blame since he was the only one old enough to actually buy the alcohol."

"How old were you?" he said curiously. He wanted to know about her. Wanted to take the time to learn all these little stories and understand what makes her, what made her who she is and the woman he was falling for.

"16 and the youngest." She said with a grin. "My mom wasn't happy about the fact that I'd been drinking but I swear she was almost proud of me for being the last one standing... well sitting more like but at least I was still awake, tequila bottle in hand and beer bottles scattered around us. They found us by mistake, Aunt Jo got lost on the way to the toilet. They thought we were playing with the other kids and doing stupid quizzes or something. I reckon she almost passed out when she saw us. I just pointed her in the direction of the toilet slurring horribly of course."

House chuckled slightly, following her words with rapturous attention.

"Then she came back with the rest of the adults. It was so funny watching them trying to wake up the others. Marco wouldn't let go of the tree he was hugging for about half an hour and Billy got an earful even before he got back to the tent. I felt kind of sorry for him actually."

"And your mom gave you a big hug?"

"Not quite. But she held my hair back when I threw up, helped me brush my teeth, made me drink lots of water, gave me aspirin and some hot tea then she gave me a hug and tucked me up in my sleeping bag. She was proud of me though, its weird how you can just tell by a smile if your mom's proud of you... I dunno how they do it." she said shaking her head slightly.

"Me either." House agreed. "I just go with the theory that mom's have superpowers, but only if they're smart."

"My mom was as sharp as they come." She said with a gentle smile.

"Was?"

Cameron sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, snuggling close to him. "I don't think that's a conversation for a first date."

"Technically this might be our third."

"Which means that politics, religion and dead relatives are still not on the list of topics and it's up to me if you get lucky or not." She said in an oddly calm yet teasing voice.

House breathed deeply and hugged her tightly to him. He actually wanted to comfort her and hold her; he could only imagine how sensitive the topic was to her finding it easy to remember her crying over centrifuges as she told him of her husband. Looking back he could feel the longing that moved through him to wrap his arms around her as he did now... but it was a more of a curiosity at what kind of doctor she was back then, now he was curious about her soul. About what made her Allison Cameron the woman.

She snuggled closer to him.

"So... you mentioned getting lucky?" he said kissing her temple, changing the subject as per her request.

"Yeah. But you'll need quite a few aces up your sleeve to pull that one off."

"How is anyone supposed to get off with a deck of cards exactly?"

Cameron giggled. "I'm sure a smart man like you could figure out something."

"I could. So does that mean we get to go back to the whole making out thing like before?" he asked quickly finishing his beer first before drawing her body over his lap gently, her knees astride his hips once more, hips pressed together and chests breathing together.

"I think that could be arranged." she whispered and kissed him softly.

House slid his arms around her entirely and kissed her back just as gently thinking of his bed and wondering how he could possibly escape long enough to burn the current sheets and wrap fresh sheets around his duvet and mattress.


	9. Chapter 9

They kissed for hours, teasing, testing, learning and groping gently feeling hip and waist and thigh and ass with eagerly exploring fingers. Shoes and socks were gone but little else other than Cameron's blouse, her modesty covered by a camisole top that clung to her body deliciously and bared the dark lacy straps of her bra to his wandering eyes. 

She lay beneath him now, his leg only able to remain in a single position for so long and though her straddling him felt wonderful the little weight of her was soon enough able to put him in a great deal of discomfort.

She was stunning. Everything about her was soft and delicious the complete opposite of his own rough angular body and yet it seemed to him amidst their sweet kisses and passionate duelling that their souls were very much alike. Fire coursed through him like a drug, his body burning with the fierce emotions throbbing with every beat of his heart. She was intoxicating.

Cameron whimpered beneath him her hands clutching at his shirt and moving through his hair, her leg bent against the back of the couch accepting him as close as their cloths would allow.

They would have to part every so often... for calls of nature, to change the record as it jumped uncontrollably or silence filled the room, painkillers, to take a drink because their lips were parched and dry despite the copious amounts of saliva produced by their want and need each time they returned there would be a moment of quiet and awkwardness between them before the distance was closed and their arms were wrapped around each other once more in a loving embrace.

They were excellent kissers.

The music stopped and silence filled the room becoming almost definitely.

Cameron moaned in protest beneath him not wanting to separate from his magnetic kiss.

House pulled back slightly, keeping his body over hers and smoothing his hands gently through her hair as he brushed his lips over hers softly.

"Hey." he murmured softly.

"Hey." she said with a smile, "I don't want you to go." she said referring to the CD.

"I don't want you to go either." he whispered with more meaning in his voice than hers.

She bit her lip and starred up at him wondering what to do…what was right.

"Just stay." He murmured. "I can guarantee your boss won't care if you're a little late in the morning." he added with a grin.

"Just stay?" she asked softly.

He nodded gently and moved his stubbly chin over hers affectionately.

"Okay." she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her deeply.

"Right, okay, down boy I get it you're happy." she said with a smile against his lips.

"Down boy? You've got to be kidding, you're good but my "boy" ain't even all the way up yet." he said with a grin, his hips wriggling teasingly against hers.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

"I always knew you would be."

"Dreaming?"

"I know you have."

He grinned and kissed her softly. "I must be." He breathed before his normal voice returned. "Do you wanna pick out a movie or a CD or something?" He pulled back from her and stood slowly, stretching the kinks from his muscles gingerly ever aware of his thigh. "I'll be right back." He murmured before hobbling quickly down the hall.

-

"Ah shit!"

"House?" Cameron called down the hall. She quickly shook her head. She'd just been making out with the man for the past 3 hours… she'd gone a little far over the line to still be calling him by his second name. "Greg?"

She moved further down the hall and heard nothing.

"Greg?" She murmured.

"Yeah that's my name." He said in a strained voice.

She frowned and moved through the door from which his voice was coming.

It was his bedroom and it was in complete and utter disarray.

A duvet laid half in and half out of its cover on the matress. Pillows were scattered everywhere as were many sheets and blankets.

And laying there on the floor amongst the chaos was Gregory House flat on his back. "Hey." he said as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Hey. Decided to have a party without me did you?"

"Yeah, it was pretty boring though... hence the lying down part."

"Are you okay? In pain?" she said moving forward amongst the cotton maze.

"Just peachy." he sighed and covered his eyes. "I'm alright really... it's just these stupid sheets." he said glaring at the cotton around his ankles.

"You're doing this for me?"

He winced and sighed hauling his torso off the floor to sit up. "I did it for me too... There's a reason why I was in my office at midnight last night. Why I couldn't sleep here last night." he said almost sadly, his eyes failing to meet hers, fearful of her reaction and regretting his actions already.

"Come on." She said holding out her hands for him to take.

Which he did.

With some difficulty he stood, eventually, with their arms wrapped around each other and three legs planted steadily on the ground.

"I'm half way done." He murmured into her hair clinging to her for dear life.

"Let me help."

"You don't have to." he murmured. Even he wasn't too keen on the task only focusing on the benefits it would bring.

"I'll practically be in your bed and you're trying to stop me."

"You'll be in my bed soon enough." he sighed.

"Greg." She said in a knowing tone.

"Okay, okay." he grumbled pulling back slightly. "Whatever you say." he said almost grudgingly releasing her and turning to his half finished task quickly trying to pull the duvet from it sheet tossing it far away from him in a flurry of hatred and pain.

Cameron sighed as she unfolded the fresh sheet that had been hanging from the edge of the bed. She moved forward and took the large duvet from his hands before wrapping it around them both in what she hoped was a soothing motion.

"I think I'm starting to understand why this was such a big task."

"You aren't going shrink on me right now are you?" he asked softly his arms moving around her waist.

"No. Not any more." she said hugging him tightly.

He sighed loudly. "I know you want to."

"I want you more."

"Go on." he whispered feeling safe in this cocoon with her.

"You're giving up on a dream." she breathed apprehensive of his reaction.

"And I'm living a new one." he said hugging her tighter.

"Then let's get this done." She said with a gentle smile and brushing her lips against his softly.

Kissed her back gently and moaned softly. "'Kay."

The bed was soon made fresh and clean, a bundle of sheets in the laundry basket were the only physical remnants of what passed last night.

"Do you have a pair of sweats or something I can borrow? These pants are getting kind of uncomfortable." She said in a timid voice.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He said moving over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of long drawstring pants he normally wore to bed.

As he turned he was surprised to see her pants already off her legs, they in the process of being folded by her soft hands and hung neatly over the foot of the bed, her plain though devilishly black cotton panties exposed to the cool air and framing that small pert bottom of hers wondrously. He gulped and stilled, unable to move, mesmerised and transfixed by her long shapely legs.

"Greg." she murmured softly advancing on him.

"Uhrm." He grunted shaking his head and lifting his eyes to hers. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." she said with a slight smirk and taking the pants from his hands and pulling them on quickly and gracefully removing those legs from view.

"Tease." House muttered rolling his eyes slightly with some of his thought processes returning now that those legs were gone from sight, but even the memory seemed to burn him.

"Come on." She sighed taking his hand. "Movie time."

"What did you pick?" He said almost apprehensively.

"Casino Royale."

"Sweet." He said following her into the living room. "Let me guess you have a thing for Daniel Craig?"

"He's hot yeah. Pierce was hotter but Sean will always be the ultimate bond, I think he's even hotter now with the grey hair." She admitted freely.

"Just wait until you see me in a tux." He said sitting and drawing her to his side.

"I can imagine it now." She said with a grin. "Imagination is never as good as the real thing though."

"Sometimes imagination can set us up for a disappointment." He said softly in an almost warning tone.

"Not me… the real thing is so much better." She said cuddling up to him, hoping he caught her underlying meaning and quelled some of his insecurities.

"I think so too." He whispered kissing her hair as the theme music began to play.


	10. Chapter 10

They were very cosy all through the movie, snuggled together in each others arms. Cameron made frequent excuses to retrieve beers and go to the bathroom whenever it seemed House was growing increasingly uncomfortable with their current positioning, mostly she'd return to find him in a different position with his hand resting slightly gingerly on his thigh. She didn't mention it... instead she kept making excuses to leave unsure what was allowed in this new evolved relationship and crawled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. These excuses also got her a little tipsy and she was drinking her forth or fifth beer as the credits began to roll and the blaring soundtrack filled the room. 

She stretched against him, her breasts pressing out, her ass pressing to his hip and her whole body arching allowing his hand to slip inconspicuously against her hip and stomach before sliding up her ribs slightly. The ticklish feeling caused her to shudder and curl forwards giggling slightly.

He chuckled softly against her and pressed his nose to her hair as he clicked off the entertainment system casting them into darkness.

"Is that bedtime I take it?" Cameron asked softly covering his hand with hers.

"I figured I'd better get you to bed early or else you won't be up in time to sort my mail."

"It's nearly midnight... it's hardly early."

"Special occasion." He mumbled exhaustedly.

"I think you're the one who needs to rest." She said softly turning her head to press her lips to his. "Come on off to bed with you." She said standing and holding her hand out for him.

"And I wonder how long you've dreamt of saying that to me." He said standing and taking her hand to follow her down the hall.

"Too long perhaps." She whispered.

"I've got a spare toothbrush somewhere I think." He said with a slight frown as if trying to remember where he put the half used pack as he drew her into the bathroom and began rooting through the cupboard beneath the sink. "Aha! Here... you can have the girly pink one." he said fishing it from the packaging and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said with a smirk.

They brushed their teeth standing side by side almost fighting for sink space and constantly flirting in the mirror as their eyes met again and again. As soon as they were both done House turned and pressed his lips to hers instantly demanding entrance then exploring her thoroughly as she opened to him. Though she couldn't taste him the insistent touch of him and the feel of his gently roaming hands was enough to make her shiver and flush in his arms.

"Colgate Kiss." House murmured as he finally pulled back, his eyes lazy with exhaustion and a hint of lust.

"Are you going to do that every time we're done brushing our teeth?" She asked as he plucked her toothbrush from her hands and set it with a gentle air of accomplishment next to his.

"I'm contemplating it." He said with a grin as he turned back to her and brushing his lips against hers once more.

"So I should wake you up at 6 then?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah, actually. That would be great. "He said with a slight frown, it would work well he thought as he pondered on the morning. He could wake at 6 and take a couple of Vicodin which would mean the rest of his sleep would be pain free and his leg wouldn't require a blistering hot shower or an 10 minute massage just to gain some semblance of normality.

"Sure?"

"Yeah... don't expect anything though I'll be going straight back to sleep after you kiss me." He said with a grin.

"I sounds so tempting." She said rolling her eyes and leading him out of the bathroom to bed as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Oh you know you want it." He said with a grin. "I'm giving you permission to wake me just for the simple reason of a goodbye kiss."

"Fine! Okay I'll wake you... but I want two kisses." She said separating from him and moving to the left side of the bed and switching on the light before crawling in. She stopped as she realised what she'd done. "Is this side okay?" She said watching as he hung his cane on end of the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"That side's no different from that one." he said pointing from one side to the other.

She watched enthralled, his chest rippling softly as his arms moved.

House grinned slightly and flexed his biceps slightly. "Like what you see?"

She gulped and lifted her eyes to his and nodded gently. "I liked you before you took your shirt off too."

He smirked. "God help you when you see me completely naked."

Her eyes flashed. "B-but..." She stammered slightly nervously.

"Don't worry I won't tempt you tonight as much as I like sleeping naked." He said undoing his belt buckle and sitting on the edge of the bed to kick off his jeans from around his ankles and slip off his socks.

She watched his back move in the gentle light and marvelled at the strength of him, her eyes were instinctively drawn to his right shoulder knowing it would be strong from carrying half his weight everyday and yet his left didn't seem disproportionate.

"Do you work out?" She said gently her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Are you trying to pick me up?" He asked sliding beneath the covers and rolling towards her leaning on his left side with his elbow bent so he could look down at her. "Because you've got nothing to worry about in that department you've already made it to my bed."

"No I meant... your shoulders." She said her fingers smoothing over his skin. "They're the same size."

"Physio department's empty at night. Once a week, sometimes twice." He admitted quietly, a trail of goose bumps spreading over his skin in the wake of her touch. "I had to bulk up a little after lying in a bed for so long before I could use a cane instead of a wheelchair, when my leg gave up I didn't and I worked on my arms instead."

"Does your shoulder hurt much?"

"Sometimes."

She shifted closer to him and lifted her body slightly.

Her eyes met his; not really asking for permission but wanting to show him what she was thinking, to show him what she was feeling as she turned back to his shoulder and closed her eyes before kissing his shoulder oh so gently.

House rolled his head down as she began to kiss along his collar bone and up his neck with such slow soft touches.

"Physio hasn't got a damn thing on you." he whispered as he slid his arm around her carefully.

She smiled against his skin. "I doubt it." She whispered some where near his ear as her hand smoothed down to his boxer clad hip just above his half thigh.

He tensed beneath her touch, his hand stilling on her stomach.

She moved her hand to cup his cheek as she kissed him softly. "It's okay." she mumbled.

House rested his forehead against hers and sighed softly. "I... I like you, Allison."

Cameron grinned. "I like you too; Greg and I think we should get some sleep."

He reached over and switched off the light before kissing her softly and then spooning her to his long, strong frame, his arm tight around her waist.

"Greg." She whispered her arm covering his as it flexed against her stomach beneath her shirt. "I'm not going anywhere."

His hold loosened slightly and he pressed his half thigh between the warmth of hers as he nuzzled her neck slightly and sighed before finding sleep easier than he had done with any other bed partner.

Cameron wasn't far behind him, sleeping in an foreign bed would normally take her hours to adjust to but the scent of it was so familiar to her and the arms around her so warm and comforting to her that she was relaxed almost instantaneously and slumber crept over her swiftly.


	11. Chapter 11

They slept in.

They really slept in.

It was late even by House's standards, which was strange as he normally woke at dawn to the demands of his pain but the broken limb nestled between her warm lithe thighs seemed quite content to let its slave sleep on.

10.04am blinked on the alarm clock on his bedside. House merely smiled and renewed his tight hold on her body as he pressed his nose into her hair. He could feel her ribs expanding rhythmically against his chest. The pace of life that sustained her body he would ever be grateful for. He spent what felt like seconds letting his senses indulge in her but when he next glanced at the clock it was nearing half past and the cries of pain in his limb could no longer be consoled by her.

He pulled back from her carefully yet knowing full well she'd probably wake despite his best efforts and reached for his pills sitting up in order to dry swallow them more easily.

As he suspected Cameron stirred and turned to him and looked up at sleepily. "Morning." She mumbled with a lazy smile.

"Good morning." He said shimming back down to lie at her side with his head propped up on his hand as the other spread over her stomach, slightly beneath her camisole and against her skin. "This is so not 6am."

"Wha... what time is it?!" She said frantically looking around.

House leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep silencing kiss.

"It's 10.30." House muttered calmly against her lips.

"This never happens to me." she sighed, still lost in him.

"You're never been kissed by a shockingly handsome man at 10 in the morning?" House asked with a grin.

"I mean sleep in... I always wake up at 6am unless I've had a really, really late night or got drunk the night before. I never sleep in." She whispered almost frightened of what it might mean.

"Don't worry. Your boss won't mind; I guarantee." he whispered kissing her softly once more.

"That's worse and you know it."

House sighed. "Please just let me indulge in the fact that I have a hot bodied babe in my bed." He said brushing his lips against hers.

Cameron rolled her eyes before kissing him back more soundly, her teeth nibbling almost harshly on his bottom lip.

"Ah!" House said pulling back and sucking his lip testing for blood. "What the hell was that for?"

"This hot bodied babe is feisty." She said in a low sexy tone.

House growled loudly and sucked and bit her own lip until she whimpered beneath him.

"You are so sexy." He murmured as he released her red swollen lip, as he lifted his body over hers and dropped perfectly between her thighs, her legs parting for him without prompt.

"You're not half bad yourself." She said with a smirk as she bent her legs at the knee tilting her hips to his, her arms tight around his naked shoulders.

House wriggled his hips against hers. "Really." He said almost sarcastically his hardening length pressing to her.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly tipping her head back. He kissed up her neck gently.

"Is this real?" She whispered. "Am I still dreaming?"

He scrapped his scruff over her neck slightly unkindly. "Far from it." he said as his right hand hooked beneath her left knee bringing it higher.

She moaned softly into his ear. "Greg."

The sound made his whole body shiver. He whimpered softly as his length sprung for full hardness and threatened to erupt instantaneously.

"Sh... or you'll scare it away." He said stopping and lifting his body slightly to look down between them.

"I didn't think something that big could be frightened so easily." she said with a smirk.

"He's intimidated by beautiful women and you are agreeably the most beautiful woman we've ever had in bed with us... he's very sensitive to you for some reason." he joked a smirk on his lips.

"We're talking about your penis in the third person." she said with a completely disbelieving look.

"Well yeah it's not as if I've given him a name." he replied rolling his eyes.

"Poor little fella." She answered her hand sneaking down between them, brushing his length with her fingers.

House hissed and tensed his whole body to hold back his climax. "Jez woman, I'm an old man, he'll disappear if you even think of doing that again. And as you quite clearly groped he isn't exactly little."

"Little Greg?"

"No way! You are **_not_** naming my cock!" he exclaimed.

She ran her fingertip down his length.

House grunted and shook over her. "Why can't I? We seem to have such a connection." She purred.

A huge amount of pre-cum spilt against his boxers.

"Did you just...?"

"Not yet." He said in a strained voice, her hand still cupping him. "Allie." he moaned needing release or released.

"Maximus." she murmured, nibbling the shell of his ear, her hand squeezing him softly through his boxers.

"Yes, fuck yes!" He grunted against her neck as he came in his boxers and collapsed half on her and half at her side, his head on her shoulder.

She continued to rub **_Maximus_** as he wilted in his cotton confines.

"You are evil." House stated.

"Maxy seemed to enjoy it." she said teasingly, her fingers still moving over him.

"Don't ever call him that again!" he said in a pained whining tone. "Sounds like a feminine hygiene product for crying out loud."

"Maximus." she purred in his ear once more, her tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear.

He shook slightly at the tone and at the touch of her tongue.

"The Gladiator." He said with a grin.

She giggled slightly. "You like it then?"

"It'll do but look what you did to him?!" he exclaimed. "I'm an old man these things don't happen all that often." he said almost sheepishly, still shivering as she continued to stroke him.

"Really." She said rolling her eyes and slipping her hand into his boxers, truly feeling him for the first time; the warmth, the thickness, the length. Just the sheer weight of it in her hand made her shiver and her other hand clutch at the threads on his skull.

Her breath hitched in his ear and his length twitched in her hand.

"This can't be healthy." House said smoothing his hand down over her breast, teasing the exposed skin of her stomach and down beneath her panties.

"It's the most natural thing in the world." She mumbled.

"I think we're a few layers of clothing shy of that." He mumbled against her neck, his fingers rubbing her and teasing her entrance.

"You know if you need a map..." then she moaned loudly as his fingertip flick over her clit.

"Don't rush me." he said nibbling her skin moving lower and lower nudging the material of her camisole out of the way until he could suck her nipple into his mouth, teasing it gently with her teeth.

She whimpered gripped his slightly hardened tightly.

"Careful Allie, I intend to use that at some point in the future." he hissed against her breast.

"Sorry." she mumbled, removing her hand from **_Maximus_** entirely and wrapping her arms around his back.

"I'm just thinking of you." he answered pressing his middle finger into her core, an imitation of what would fill her later hopefully.

"Oh thank you." She breathed, her head still tipped back and her eyes closed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Her breath hitched as he moved to the other nipple and his thumb circled and pressed at her clit. "Oh shit Greg!" She moaned.

He grinned and lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

"Such language." he exclaimed in fake offence.

"You said fuck." She shot back.

He brushed his lips soft and teasing over hers. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes slowly, fluttering a few times before they locked with his. He could feel her muscles clutch once at his single digit when their eyes met. He grinned and pressed another into her, thrusting slowly with his hand. Her eyes flashed and her nails pressed into his skin on his back.

"God, you're beautiful." he said drinking her in, kissing her lips softly.

Her brow furrowed slightly. "House... Greg, I... More." she begged.

He pressed his lips hungrily to hers and kissed her hard as his fingers worked her flesh with more pace and power.

She whimpered and moaned and panted into his mouth until the cry of "Greg!" was shouted into his mouth.

God she felt so good around his fingers, he could only imagine what she's feel like around him. Around Max, he thought with a wide grin against her lips as he continued his soft kisses until she relaxed entirely into the bed. "We should have done this earlier." he murmured.

"Yeah we're so..." Her breath hitched as his fingers slipped from her warmth. "...late."

"Hmm." he hummed softly, lifting his fingers to savour the taste of her. "No I meant we should have done this earlier, I should have taken my head out my ass and realised that you... well you're perfect really. Hmm." he said sucking his fingers once more, his eyes closing. "Very perfect."

"I'm not perfect." she whispered.

"You're damn close." he murmured seriously.

She sighed softly and smoothed her hands gently over his stubbled cheeks. "You're perfect."

"No I'm..."

"I think you are. I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

He smirked. "You haven't lived with me yet."

"Okay, what I know about you I wouldn't change... and I don't think that'll change either." She said with a grin, her hands pulling his head down to hers before kissing him deeply. "We really should go to work."

"Fine." House sighed. "It's not as if I'm actually going to do any work."

"Well I am. You can stay here and play with Max if you want." She said slipping from under him and standing to stretch like a lithe cat.

House watched her voyeuristically as she posed before him.

"Not much fun on my own. And I wouldn't want to spoil your romance." He teased.

She giggled. "I'd rather romance you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Then him." she added with a coy smile.

"Bigamist."

"One man, two personalities... and I can satisfy you both."

"I have no doubt." House said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

House skulked around his apartment for an hour or so until he could be sure that Cameron would be in work and her beautiful coffee replacing the sludge that Chase would have prepared earlier.

Cuddy was waiting for him at the entrance as he arrived.

"Don't you have anything better to do than make sure I get to work on time? Oh lets say... run a hospital?"

"Just because you came in early two days ago doesn't mean you can have an extra long lie in for the rest of the week." She scolded.

"Sorry, adjusting to the fact that I have a sexy body lying next to me at night meant I couldn't get any sleep until she left." He replied.

"But... Stacy left yesterday..." Cuddy said confused, before something of realisation went through eyes. "Hooker could only stay for what you paid for right?" she teased harshly.

House fixed her with a steely gaze and walked past her without comment.

"House! Clinic!"

"As soon as I tell my girlfriend you think she's a hooker... then I'll watch her kick your ass." He shot back angrily from the elevator.

"House!" She called but by then the elevator doors were already closing.

He hobbled into the conference trying and failing to hold back a smile as his eyes fell on Cameron sitting at her desk, her glasses perched on her nose and a few tangles of hair falling across her face.

She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled.

_I did that_, he thought with pride welling up in him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." he replied quietly and stepped into his office avoiding the curious gazes of Foreman and Chase.

By the time he'd shrugged off his jacket, unpacked his "essentials" from his back-pack and sat at his desk Cameron had managed to dodge the comments of Foreman and Chase to carry his coffee into his office and place it in his hand as she sat down on the corner of his desk at his side.

House sighed softly and rested his hand on her thigh as he sipped his coffee. He could tell the gesture surprised her a little, the muscle tensing slightly beneath his palm. He rubbed slightly in the hopes of soothing her as he leaned back and rested his mug on his own left thigh.

"So what's up?" House asked softly.

"What's up is I've been dodging questions ever since I came in here. Why I'm late... what happened yesterday..."

"Us?" House enquired perceptively.

"Yeah, us." She said softly. "I didn't... I don't know what to say."

"Are you planning on going anywhere?"

"What? No." she exclaimed.

"And I'm not either, so that's sorted." He said looking into her eyes and lifting his coffee to his lips, his hand squeezing her knee gently.

Her hand came to rest lightly on his.

"Okay." she said with a soft smile.

It was then that Cuddy stepped into the office.

"House..." she started.

"Dr Cuddy, meet my you-called hooker." House stated conversationally.

"What!" Cameron exclaimed turning to her boss.

"Told you she'd kick your ass." he muttered.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute... you two?" Cuddy said genuinely shocked. "You two are together?"

"We haven't been "together" yet but it's certainly on our "to do" list." House replied. "I'm thinking the table in exam room 3. It's more comfortable than it looks." He said with a wink in Cameron's direction.

"Greg!" Cameron hissed as Cuddy echoed her sentiments with her biting screech of, "House."

"Don't worry about you precious table." He said to Cuddy, "It doesn't seem like she's up for it." He smiled and jerked his head conspicuously in Cameron's direction.

Cameron smiled.

Cuddy scowled.

"You could have just told me." she said quietly.

"You didn't exactly present a good opportunity... you jumped to conclusions and then jumped down my throat, I mean I know you want to jump me and you're highly disappointed you can't now that I've found a new ass to covet but you did work pretty fast." He said matter of factly.

"I'm happy for you okay?" she said condescendingly. "Don't let it interfere with work and..." Her eyes met Cameron's as she said without any ill will at all. "Good Luck."

"Thanks." Cameron answered quietly with a blush rising in her cheeks.

"And House..." She said turning to him. "Clinic. Now."

"Aw mom, do I have to?" He sighed childishly.

"Yes, my hospital, my rules." she said standing with her back against the open door and glaring at him menacingly.

House growled slightly and sipped his coffee some more as he stood.

"Save me." He whispered to Cameron.

"I can't." she replied with a gentle grin.

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Just be thankful I love you or you'd be in so much trouble."

"Maybe I want to be in trouble." she whispered coyly.

He grinned and kissed her again until Cuddy coughed loudly.

House rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He sighed. "Well...maybe not just yet." He added with innuendo, a grin and his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Go." Cameron said pushing him gently towards the door.

"Jez no need to get so violent... save it for the bedroom." House murmured, rubbing his arm slightly as if she'd hurt him.

Cuddy sighed loudly. "And here I thought you were unbearable enough when you were miserable." She said regarding him with little patience.

"A happy worker is a productive worker right?" He teased with a grin as he walked past her into the hall and turning to wink slyly at Cameron making her blush even more furiously than she was already.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and followed him to frog march him down to the clinic.

Cameron smiled to herself, then grinned as she turned to the aghast faces of Chase and Foreman.


	13. Chapter 13

She took a few seconds to compose herself before picking up House's coffee mug and heading into the conference room. She sat down at her desk, Chase and Foreman's eyes boring holes in her head and making her skin flush. She brought House's mug to her lips. It was sweet... almost too sweet but coffee was coffee and she knew it would freak out Chase and Foreman. 

She took a deep breath.

"Okay 1. Yes, I am seeing him. 2. No, I'm not crazy. 3. Yes, he is the reason I was late this morning. Anything else I need to answer?" She said calmly.

"He's so old!" Chase said echoing his words from the saga of House and Cameron's first date.

"More experience." She answered, then with a little more bite she continued. "More experience than you."

Chase paled and stayed silent.

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"What did Cuddy say?" he asked.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with work then she's happy for us." She sipped from the bright red mug. "I don't really see it as being much of a problem though."

"So he's going to treat you the same in differentials? Call you an idiot, shout at you and you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's how I fell for him, that and the bits in between so why should I be different now that I can go home with him at then end of a case?"

Foreman raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"I just hope for your sake that you're right."

"I do too." she whispered.

Chase scoffed.

Cameron glared at him.

He looked suitably embarrassed and turned back to his medical journal.

* * *

Cuddy and House stepped into the elevator to head down to the clinic.

"So you really love her?" Cuddy asked softly, turning to him.

"What?" He said distractedly, tapping his cane lightly on the ground.

"You said you loved her."

He raised his eyebrows. "I did?"

"You did."

"Well if I said it." he said some what nonchalantly.

Cuddy just smiled and shook her head gently.

"Just try not to be late please." she begged empathically.

"Guess we'll just need to have our morning sex at work." he teased.

"Don't, please don't." she pleaded, unable to hide the mirth in her eyes.

"Just because you want a piece of the action." he joked. "I'm thinking I could wait a month or two before springing the threesome question."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Does this mean you're not going to make any more comments about my ass?" she said hopefully as the elevator car stopped.

"Why Dr Cuddy what inappropriately low cut shirt you're wearing for work. Don't go up to the maternity ward or you'll have all the kids screaming for lunch." He said before hobbling to the clinic with a huge grin on his face.

Cuddy shook her head, a smile around her lips and followed him into the clinic. "Something's never change."

* * *

House finished with what felt like his twentieth patient though it was in fact only the nineteenth and sighed as he dropped the completed file in the correct pile.

"Still need saving?" Cameron voice sounded softly at his ear.

"Yes. Always." He said turning to smile down at her. "Come on." He said taking her hand and drawing her in the direction of Exam Room 3.

"We're not doing what I think you want to do." She said hesitating.

House rolled his eyes. "Aw come on it'll be fun." he teased.

"Greg." she said in a gently annoyed tone.

But it was enough.

He smiled and stepped back to her. "If you want to do it publicly I'm up for a performance." he said in a low sexy tone his body inches from hers.

"Greg." she murmured half warningly, the rest of her voice a mixture of arousal and confusion.

"Let's get some lunch and hang out and watch TV." he said squeezing her hand discreetly.

"Okay." she whispered.

He moved his thumb over her knuckles and let her hand go as he headed off in the direction of the cafeteria.

They quickly grabbed some lunch and headed back up to House's office with nothing outwardly different about their behaviour to make the rumour mill spin anymore than it had been yesterday.

The nurses were probably still gossiping over House sleeping with Stacy as he sat very close to Cameron in his darkened office watching General Hospital and munching on lunch quite happily. But as the food diminished and the plot seemed to thin his attentions became focused on his couch partner as he turned towards her and began kissing her neck.

"Greg." Cameron whispered her eyes closing, her hand moving almost of its own accord through his hair and encouraging his touch as her head tilted.

House grinned against her neck. "I love it when you say my name like that. My first name." He said as his hands turned her towards him a little more and pressed her to the armrest, leaning over her more as he moved his lips up her neck to her mouth and kissed her softly.

She grinned softly and muttered. "Greg."

He shivered over her, life creeping into his groin and pressing his length into her hip. She sounded better than even he'd dared to imagine.

"And it seems like Maximus likes it too." she said her arms wrapping around his neck entirely.

"Definitely." he groaned and kissed her deeply, pressing her harder against the soft cushions.

She moaned softly and nibbled his lips eagerly, her hands fisting in his hair.

"You know maybe we shouldn't do this here." Cameron whispered between demanding kisses.

"Would you prefer Exam Room 3?"

"I'd rather be at home in bed." She said teasingly. "Naked."

House growled and thrust his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply as she pulled her under him entirely making her giggle loudly into his mouth.

The door from the conference room opened.

"House turn that porn off I can't..." Chase stopped and starred at the couple on the couch. "...concentrate." he finished in a whisper.

"Oh look." House said normally. "An audience."

"Greg." Cameron hissed, pushing him up almost reluctantly and fixing her shirt.

"What's going on?" Foreman said as he stepped up behind Chase, the groaned slightly as he slapped his hand over his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Not at all." House replied sitting against Cameron with his arm around her shoulders.

"We're at work!" Foreman hissed.

"And we're in my office!" House countered.

"I'm going to Cuddy."

"Taddle-tale." House muttered.

"Foreman wait it's not as if it's actually interfering with work we're on our lunch break and besides… it won't happen again; I'll make sure of it." She said with a sly sideways glance at House.

House smirked then schooled his features quickly and looked up at the two men standing in the door.

"Are you done starring now?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Foreman huffed and pulled Chase back letting the door close behind them.

"I think you were right." House said gently.

"About what?"

"We should go home."

She laughed softly. "It's barely two o'clock."

"I just want to be **_bare_** with you." He said softly brushing his lips against her temple.

Cameron grinned. "Later. Much later in fact I have a few things to sort out at home."

"Then you can sort me out there too." He said leeringly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed softly, "Greg I don't want to take this too fast." she whispered almost sadly.

"So what we did this morning was what?" he said slightly defensively.

"Immense fun but... I think it was too soon. I don't want to jump in and end up loosing you." she said softly her eyes meeting his.

House breathed deeply and sighed softly tipping his head back to rest against the wall, his eyes closing in deep thought. "Okay." he whispered.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked concerned.

"When I can't sleep at three am because I miss you then probably not but right now I'm okay with it." he said looking down at her.

"I could sleep over." she replied.

"The talk about boys, paint your nails, watch girly movies sleep over?" he asked disgruntled.

"No just you know the usual but no... you know."

"I'll try not to be sexy but I don't know how successful I'll be."

"I guess I'll just have to resist." she said softly. "Call me if you can't sleep, okay?"

House sighed. "Can't you just come over later?"

"Maybe."

"But..."

"Slow."

"Fine." he sighed.

Cameron smiled and turned to kiss him softly.

"I have to do to work now." she said standing. "More specifically your work." She said with a grin. "So don't even think about complaining."

"Give me one more kiss and then you can go."

She smiled softly and leaned down to brush her lips against his. "There. I'll see you later."

"Fine." House said sulking slightly as he watched her leave the office and his mind whirred desperate to think of a plan to ensure she stayed in his arms tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

House wracked his very large brain all day in search of some devious plan that would get Cameron in his arms tonight but the more he thought about it the more he knew she'd see though everyone of his well fabricated lies. He watched her through the glass wall between his office and the conference room as she packed away her things.

House stood and moved towards her.

For the first time in a long time it seemed like honesty would be the best policy for him.

"What sort of things do you have to do at your apartment?" he said softly

"Boring things, balance my check book, dusting, get the bills sorted and do my laundry."

"The last one sounds kind of interesting if you're doing your delicates." he said half-heartedly then sighed. "I really want you to stay with me."

Cameron stared at him with her eyebrows raised.

House's eyes bulged as he realised what he'd said. "Tonight! I really want you to stay with me tonight." he said correcting his mistake nervously.

She smiled softly at him. "I'll be over as soon as I'm done, 7 at the latest."

Cameron moved around the desk to stand in front of him feeling no embarrassment or uncertainty as she reached up and cupped his cheek gently. House sighed leaning into her touch and covering her hand with his.

"I'll have dinner ready." he murmured.

"Let me guess." she said as he slid his arm around her. "Pizza?"

"We had that last night so I was thinking Chinese." House replied with a smirk, his mouth close to hers.

"I'll pick something up on the way home." she muttered lost in him.

His eyes flickered for a moment.

**_Home. _**

Her eyes looked fearfully into his as she realised her mistake quickly and tensed in his arms.

He smiled and held her closer still as he kissed her softly.

"Okay then. Nothing too healthy though."

"Okay." she whispered.

"So I'll see you at 7?" he murmured as he kissed her again.

"Uh huh." she said still distracted by the touch of his lips.

He turned his head and kissed her palm gently as stood back. "Well have fun with your laundry then."

She smiled. "I'll see you later."

It seemed like her plans to go slow were going to be severely hampered by her desire to go as fast as possible. **_Home_**. She'd called his apartment home for crying out loud. She did feel at home there, surrounded by him and the things he treasured. It felt good to imagine that **_she_** was something he treasured. Something he loved. She smiled as she got into her car as she realised he hadn't corrected her merely continued. Maybe he wanted her there... really.

* * *

House was waiting in his apartment trying not to look at the clock.

It was past 7.30 and House had convinced himself that he wasn't worrying, but not very convincingly.

His mind kept wandering maybe she wasn't coming? Maybe she was lying dead in a ditch somewhere bleeding out calling his name with her last breath...

**_Knock! Knock! _**

House was at the door in a second.

"What the hell kinda time do you call this?" he snapped opening the door to her.

"Um... late?" she said timidly stepping into his apartment dropping a hold-all in the corner before heading over to kitchen and reaching up to grab some plates to dish out the pasta.

House cocked his head to one side and watched her stretch. He didn't think he'd ever really seen her dressed casually before so he took a moment to absorb the way those jeans hugged her ass, the way her shirt rode up as she reached into the top cupboard and plucked plates from the cupboard for dinner exposing a hint of the black panties that lay beneath the denim.

She was exquisite.

He'd forgotten that he'd been worried out of his mind for the past 20 minutes and neglected to notice the large bag she'd brought with her as he slid behind her and pressed his body to hers, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his mouth to her neck.

"So you're not angry with me for being late?"

"How often am I late?" he answered her question with his own.

She giggled lightly. "I'll know to wear these jeans next time I want you to forget about something." She could feel his approval of her attire pressing lightly to her ass.

He rested his hands low on her jean clad hips and squeezed gently.

"It might help." he murmured. "What kind of pasta is that?"

"Tomato chicken." she said as she poured out one container.

"Looks good."

"Me or the pasta?" she asked cheekily as she tipped out the second.

"Both."

"Pasta first."

"Does that mean I get you for dessert?" he said nibbling her skin gently.

"I got ice cream." she said by way of a diversion. She didn't really want to remind him that she wanted to go slow when she wasn't exactly sure herself.

House grunted slightly in acquiescence as he retrieved a couple of beers from the fridge. "What's with the bag?" he said turning back and looking at Cameron.

She blushed wildly, red creeping over her cheeks and down her neck over her chest.

"I needed some things for the morning so I can get to work on time hopefully." she said with a slightly accusing glare in his direction.

House frowned lightly. It made sense, logical sense and matched the illogical sense that was behind their Freudian slips earlier. So he shrugged and shuffled around to slump into the couch and turned the TV down a little. Cameron watched him apprehensively and followed with dinner and cutlery then sat almost at the other end of the couch.

He turned and stared at her as she extended her hand offering him his food.

"What are you doing all the way over there?!" he said incredulously as he took his plate. "I didn't ask you to stay with me just so I could watch you from the other side of the room. Over here. Now." he demanded softly.

She smiled and shifted closer to him so that they were practically touching and their skin became covered with goose bumps at the feel of each others body heat.

House smiled triumphantly and rested back with his feet up on the coffee table and ate feeling wonderfully content and happy.

Cameron relaxed slowly, her body seeming to absorb his mood with ease and found herself curled against him after their bellies were full and empty plates lay near House's feet. She didn't pay attention to the quiet TV too lost in being close to him, enchanted by the feeling of being surrounded by him. She reached her hand beneath his shirt and began tracing circles over his stomach and up to his nipples and hair covered chest.

House moaned softly and tipped his head back giving into her sweet touch. "You know for some one who wants to take things slow you sure are doing some oddly fast things."

She kissed his neck gently. "I like being with you. Feeling you." She murmured. "I...I love it."

She ducked her head slightly laying it against his shoulder and kissing it through the thin material of his shirt."

"You love me." House stated.

Her hand stilled.

"Yes." She answered truthfully, confirming his statement.

"Come here." he said softly, helping her to straddle him, their bodies melded together almost as one but for the few layers of clothing between them. "Tell me." His fingers brushed her cheek gently encouraging her chin to lift and her eyes to meet his.

"I love you." she replied looking into his eyes.

He looked back into her, as his hands smoothed up and down her thighs before leaning forward and kissing her gently. "I love you too."

She grinned and kissed him back equally softly. "You know that doesn't mean you're going to get laid tonight."

"Aw shoot you saw through my plan." he teased. "Its fine, just stay."

"I will; even if you try to get rid of me." she said knowing his tendency to sometimes push the people he loved. She'd seen it often enough with Wilson.

"Not gonna happen." he whispered.

Then one of their mammoth make-out sessions ensued, leaving them both hot and exhausted and thoroughly ready for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

They dropped into bed exhausted, House in his pj's and Cameron somehow acquiring one of his shirts around her body while her girl boxers settled tightly around her hips. Their bodies seemed to find each other of their own accord and press together from head to toe as House spooned behind her. 

Sleep came easy for them and laid in the minds thick, heavy and peaceful like the warmest blanket.

The alarm blared loudly in the early morning much to House's chagrin, though feeling Cameron stretch against him was practically worth the early awakening. He tightened his arms around her as she reached over and shut of the alarm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Work."

"No, stay." He murmured hugging her tightly and nuzzling her neck sleepily.

"Take your pills and I'll stay in bed until you fall asleep again." she said by way of a compromise as his pills rattled in her hand as she passed him the bottle.

"Hard bargain but I'll take it." he said taking his time as he swallowed his pills and then kissing over her neck as he stretched over her to set the bottle on the bedside table. "What if I stay awake?" he asked with a grin.

"Then I guess I'll have to stay." she mumbled enchanted by his touch.

"We should take a vacation sometime, cause I know it'll be the only time I'll every really get you all to myself." He said against her neck. "And I want you all to myself." he growled possessively his arm curling around her and hugging her hip.

"Greg." She breathed wanton with sudden need.

"I've discovered a new and interesting fact about you Allison Cameron." He said kissing her neck.

"What?" she answered just as lost for breath as before.

"You're horny in the morning." He growled as he rolled over her and slid between her thighs as he pinned her hands to her pillow on either side of her head.

She moaned loudly beneath him and slid her legs around his hips. "Exceedingly."

"But you said you wanted to take it slow didn't you?" he murmured huskily.

She whimpered loudly as his lips moved over her neck. "I did. I do. But I want you too." Her legs flexed and pressed him to her core harder. She tipped her head back and groaned. "I'm so confused."

"Sh." He cooed softly kissing her chin then lifting his body to look down into her eyes. "It's okay. Just take your time and we'll see how it goes okay?"

She nodded gently and relaxed a little more into the bed and his grip, her hands still pinned beneath his and her body pressed to the mattress by his. She used her right leg to rub along the back of his left as she felt his lips move down over her neck once more.

He moved her hands so he could hold them with only one of his so that the free hand could pull at the neck of his shirt that sat loosely on her body so that he could kiss her collar bone to his hearts content then cup her breast through the thin material.

"Greg." She moaned beneath him.

"What?"

"Let my hands go I want to touch you." She murmured.

House grinned against her skin. "Just don't touch Maximus you remember what happened yesterday."

"Okay. He's safe. I promise." She answered with a gentle smile as she felt him release her hands allowing her to slide them over his back.

"You are wonderful you know that? Utterly magnificent." He said his lips returning to her collar bone once more, his teeth scraping over her skin.

"Oh Greg." She breathed gripping his shirt and lifting her hips to his once more.

He sighed softly and stopped his touches. "You're going to be late."

"So are you." she shot back.

"Do you even know what you want Allie?" House asked softly his hands smoothing through her hair.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I want you. But I want you for longer than just some quick fuck. I want you, all of you for as long as I can have you and I want to do everything I can to make sure of that."

"Which I guess means we take it slow then." House answered gently.

"As much as I'd like you to rip all my clothes off and…"

House pressed his lips hard against hers; he couldn't take anymore of her desperate and lustful words. The kiss was deep and long. Their bodies pressed together as tightly as possible and moving in ways that didn't leave their desires to the imagination.

"I'd like that too." He said pulling back from her, his breath harsh as it refused to stay in his oxygen deprived body. "But I want us to last more. Just promise we won't be waiting too long."

"You have my word." She said with a wide smile and slightly hazy eyes.

"Good." House said pressing his lips gently to hers once more before rolling off her and curling against her side. "Stay."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." She murmured curling her arm around his neck and stroking his hair soothingly as their hands joined over her stomach.

"Em'kay." He replied sleepily almost dreading the prospect of waking up alone.


	16. Chapter 16

The day continued with a great deal of normality despite the new relationship between Cameron and House.

Cameron arrived early, as usual. She performed her clerical duties, as usual, and put on the coffee in time for her colleagues to arrive.

House arrived late, as usual. He dodged Cuddy and work all morning, as usual, and stole Wilson away from his office to pay for his lunch.

As well… as usual really.

"So why aren't you dining with your girlfriend?" Wilson asked between bites of something too green and brown and wholesome and utterly disgusting looking for House's tastes.

"She wants to take it slow. S'fine by me." House answered between his mouthfuls of a cheese burger as grease and fat rolled down over his fingers.

"And by taking it slow you mean…"

House glared at him, no doubt his growing frustrations and desires all too evident.

Wilson grinned and chuckled lightly, leaning back in his seat in a commanding and dominant sort of way.

"Haven't managed to get her to put out yet?" he said teasingly.

House growled and glared in response, his shoulders squaring like a bull padding the ground ready for a challenge. "We're taking it slow."

"So she doesn't want to sleep with you?"

"The problem is that she so desperately wants to sleep with me apparently."

"Ah." He said as if he'd discovered the answer to life itself. "So she reckons you'll be that bad in bed she's scared it might affect the relationship?"

"She's scared that I'm that good at fucking that our relationship will be all sex and none of womanly cuddly stuff that's apparently important." He snapped curtly.

"And you're quite happy to go slow too. Do you reckon she's crap in the sack? I've seen her dance. My cheeks were blushing for her." Wilson continued his teasing glad to have the upper hand for a change.

"She's got rhythm." House said with a lustful greed in his eye. "I've felt it. And it was sweet."

Wilson gulped involuntarily and hated how it was so easy for House to gain the upper hand once more, as if he'd never had control of the conversation which was most probably true.

Seeing that Wilson was back in his place House returned his attentions to his burger, his shoulders unfurling bringing the same kind of relief to the table as un-cocking a gun in an old western saloon.

"So why are you not going at it like it's your honeymoon?" Wilson asked softly.

"You mean why are we not doing it like it's your honeymoon?" He cut back at him. Then he sighed softly and looked down at his plate almost ashamed. "She knows how fast things went with Stacy; she doesn't want that to happen. She wants to take it slow, she wants us to last longer."

"And you agree with her." Wilson stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I want her and not just for just now." He admitted softly.

"You want a happily ever after?"

"Happily ever afters are just stories that haven't finished yet." House answered though after a pause he conceded. "But yeah, I'd like that."

Wilson smiled softly and decided not to comment for fear of House's harsh tongue.

* * *

House returned back to his office after lunch to find Cuddy sitting at his desk with her feet crossed on the corner and looking all powerful and downright creepy.

"You're in my seat. In my office."

"In **_my_** hospital." She answered smartly staring him down.

"Shouldn't you be running said hospital than shirking your duties by hiding out here?"

"I am. You clinic now." She said as she stood and smoothed the creases from her tight skirt.

House frowned and sighed a little. He'd barely seen Cameron since that morning and he'd planned on pretending to watch TV all afternoon while actually watching her. Glancing around he hoped to catch a glimpse of her but she was gone.

"She's not here." She said softly able to read him well.

House regarded her curiously with his eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Well it is my hospital in case you haven't noticed. And Stacy bawling her eyes out in my office was a big hint."

He held back a shiver at the sound of that name.

"The Oncology Ball is coming up soon."

"You haven't got a hope in hell of getting me to go to that." He snipped back, glad to be back on familiar territory.

"Oh I think you'll go. I've asked Cameron to go shopping for a dress this afternoon in the hopes of enticing you to go. I know you. And I know you'd hate the idea of guys eyeing up your girl without you to glare at them. You'll be there."

House glared and her, reluctantly conceding the fact that she was right. Though he was secretly looking forward to the idea of Cameron dressing sexily just for him.

"Clinic. Now." She snapped drawing closer and pressing a well manicured finger into his chest slightly threateningly.

"My girl is so gonna kick your ass for touching her property. Possession is nine tenths of the law and you know what a stickler she is for morals and junk like that." He grumbled shuffling into the hall.

She grinned, her heels clicking as she followed him. "You're so hooked."

"Hook, line and sinker." He admitted to himself, feeling an ache inside him as his eyes longed to see her, his hands to touch her and his lips to kiss her. And as he drudged his way to the clinic he smiled at the sweet sight that she might be in the future.

Guess he was going to that ball after all.


	17. Chapter 17

House felt slightly excited as he made his way to the car that night. He couldn't wait to see Cameron in her dress that night, hell he longed to see her and hold her even if she was wearing a gown of his smelly socks. He'd strip it from her sock by sock and… That sure was one odd fantasy, he thought as he parked outside his apartment. Even before he looked around he felt a cold empty feeling set in the pit of his stomach.

Her car was no where to be seen.

House flipped out his cell.

"Hello?"

"You're not here."

"Depends where here is; I'm here but I'm not there."

"There is here." House demanded.

"So where is there?"

"I told you already that there is here."

"But uh…Greg." She sighed growing confused and somewhat tired with the conversation.

"I want you." He whispered softly.

A swift silence lingered in the air.

"I know." She replied equally as softly. "I want you too."

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"Want me to come over?"

She nodded then added as soft but resounding, "Yeah." As she realised that he couldn't see her.

He glanced at the door. "I'm going to get changed." He stated with ideas of donning a suit and tie. "I'll bring dinner over." **_And wine_** sounded in his head as and after thought.

Cameron tensed at the sound of his voice. House could almost feel it himself.

"Okay." She murmured.

"Allie, chill okay?"

"I can't help it." She breathed shivering slightly. "I feel so nervous." She admitted.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"You know why."

"I have an idea… but that doesn't mean anything's going to happen."

"But I want it to." She whispered.

House smiled. "Then I'll bring some PJ's and condoms then." He said with a slight chuckle. "Can you wear your dress?"

"What dress?" She tried to ask innocently.

House laughed outright. "Cuddy talked to me. I agreed to the ball. But I don't want to have to wait that long until I see you in it."

"I'd only be wearing it for you anyway."

"Then wear it for me tonight." He said in a low sexy tone.

Cameron took a deep calming breath but it did nothing to stem the warmth and moisture in her body.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Good. I'll be over in an hour, okay?"

"Mmm hmm." She said affirmatively.

"Right. See you then."

"I love you." She murmured sheepishly.

"I love you too."

Cameron looked at the phone that now sounded the dull tone letting her know that House had hung up on the other end. She had heard his smile in those last few words and it warmed her heart as much as her belly.

* * *

House was sure he'd never showered and changed faster. His hair was still a little wet granted and his collar showed the evidence of it in the forms of small dark circles that stained the material but he paid little mind knowing it would dry out soon. He grabbed his backpack dumping the untouched spare clothes he'd taken to work with him and stuffed in some PJ's and reasonable stash of condoms to keep them occupied should he decide to stay a couple of weeks. And at that thought he added a fresh pair of boxers and a plain black tee. After that was done he still had 40 minutes left to get to Cameron's place.

He called an Italian place and put in an order to arrive hopefully around the time he did.

Limping back to his bedroom he took his time trying to find a tie that didn't scream, " Wilson bought me!". It was nigh impossible but some how he managed to find a deep blue tie that did the job. Slipping on the jacket of his dark charcoal suit he was especially glad for the good tailoring that gave him the width he needed to look proportional given his almost extreme height. He looked damn good that was for sure.

Really damn good.

He glanced over at his bathroom and then with a shake of his head disappeared back into the steam filled room to brush his teeth yet again and use a touch of not-quite-aftershave, spraying it on his neck lightly then with a shrug squirted his crotch once or twice too.

Black socks covered his feet, though he choose those with "Devil in the sack" written on the side and a cartoon of just that. Well a trident and a forked tail poking from a canvas sack anyway. It would make a conversation point he thought. He just wondered if it would be tonight or tomorrow morning. House hoped it would be tomorrow… when she recovered it from whatever piece of furniture it had landed on while he slept of the exhaustion of so much sex the rest of his body would ache like his thigh.

At least that's what he hoped would happen.

With 20 minutes left he picked up his cane and backpack then dropped them on the couch before plonking down in front of his piano and passed the time trying to drift in between the notes.

* * *

Cameron had already showered when she got House's call but she'd been slobbing out on the couch with a pair of yoga pants and one of her dad's old football shirts; hardly the look for a romantic evening.

She practically ran to her bedroom and sat at her dressing table and stared at the image before her. It was better than she thought it would be. Her hair wasn't too frizzy so she didn't fret about it too much as she added a little product and threw in few curlers too give her hair some bounce. She applied a thin layer of tinted moisturiser not wanting anything to heavy on her skin. With a dusting of powder, a hint of rosy on her cheeks and a sweep of mascara she was done.

She stripped careful not to disturb the rollers and moved over to her dresser and picked out a pair of lacy black thongs and slipped them on. She knew from trying the dress on that it hugged her slightly diminutive breasts enough to give her some form of bust and there was no need for her usual padded bra. She dabbed some perfume on her neck, the pulse points on her wrists and behind her knees.

The dress she'd bought earlier that day hung waiting for her on her closet door. She'd spent entirely too much in her opinion but she was also utterly sure that it was worth every single penny. She'd never really been too sure of the color red against her snowy skin but this was vibrant and deep and somehow did everything for her figure and everything else about her appearance too. She stepped into the dress feeling much more comfortable in it than she had when trying it on in the shop. Sliding up the zipper she hoped she wouldn't be the one undoing it later on tonight.

Standing in front of the mirror she pulled out her curlers slowly watching as her hair fell in waves across her shoulders. She cast a critical eye over her form before glancing at the clock. She had 15 minutes left until he arrived.

She tied up her bedroom a little, sweeping all her make up into the top drawer in her dressing table, kicking her laundry into the bottom of the closet and shutting the door quickly. Padding quickly out into the hall she turned up the thermostat by a few degrees already feeling slightly chilled at the amount of skin exposed to the almost cool air.

And with flurries of quick movement she put a few plates in the oven to warm them, set the table for two and lit a few candles around her living room. She thought about music but there was a knock at the door before she could make her way to the stereo.

A small squeak sounded from her involuntarily.

Taking deep calming breaths she made her way to the door and opened it.

A pimply faced teenager stood there with a bag of boxes. Cameron sighed softly.

"$21.65." He said without enthusiasm.

"Hang on while I get my purse." She said disappearing into the apartment hearing the boys grumbles of disapproval.

Typical House, she thought. Say's he'll bring over dinner but gets her to pay for it instead.

"I'll give you twenty five." She said walking back into her living room to find the door closed. Frowning she opened the door and saw nothing of the delivery boy.

"In here." Sounded a familiar deep voice.

Cameron very nearly gasped in shock. She closed the door and set her purse down before making her way to the kitchen her breath fast and shallow.

She watched as he opened containers and tipping them on to the warmed plates. He looked great in that suit, she thought her gaze lingering on his broad shoulders and his ass.

His lips smacked as he sucked his finger clean of some stray sauce.

"Allie." He called and then turned. "Where's the…"

The moment his eyes fell on her he stopped still, his eyes wide and his mouth opened.

"Guuhh," he breathed as he took in the vision of perfection before him.

She was stunning.

He licked his lips and blinked a few times trying to remember anything at all, but it was hard considering his mind was filled by her.

Cameron smiled softly, his obvious attraction giving her confidence at the idea that she had power over him. She drew closer to him until her body was pressed against his. Standing on her toes her body rose by a few inches and she kissed him softly.

House stared down at her his breath harsh and his body shivering with want and desire. He could barely believe she was his. All his. His arms moved around her of their own accord.

"Tastes good." She murmured licking her lips, getting traces of the pasta sauce.

He smirked lightly and kissed her softly. "You look amazing." He murmured truthfully.

"I know. So do you." She said with a smile.

All nervousness was gone. All that mattered was each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Dinner was a quiet and surprisingly relaxing affair despite their smart dress. Wine was drunk, pasta eaten and ice cream shared. Gentle smiles and flirtatious glances permeated the chatter. 

They moved to the couch afterwards and let dinner settle. The lights of the room were shut off the only light was that of the glowing candles around the room. Soft lilting tones of Norah Jones filtered around them. They sat together, House in the corner stretched out with his ankles resting on a pillow on the coffee table Cameron curled against him with her feet beside her. Wine glasses in hand they sat in gentle conversation and quiet lulls where they'd bask in being with each other, indulge in the odd soft kiss and breathe in the music and sweet atmosphere.

House's free hand found its way to her exposed neck and shoulder, his fingertips dancing over her skin, tracing it out slowly and deliberately. The touch made Cameron shiver wondrously against him every so often.

He knew that those shivers meant she was aroused by him. It stunned him how much a simple innocent touch could turn her on, not only that was his reactions to her shivers and the feel of her silky skin on his fingers. He was half-cocked already, which was some feat given the half bottle of wine he'd consumed thus far.

Cameron was in heaven, her head resting on House's shoulder and his hand doing something amazing to her skin as they spoke of nothing of importance and silences that were anything but uncomfortable.

"I don't know about you but this wine is making me kinda sleepy." House announced.

"Oh." She replied slightly disappointed. "Oh okay." She said not moving from him.

"Allie that was my attempt at subtlety, now if you need me to say lets go down the hall strip and get our freak on I can do that instead." He said with a grin, his fingers still playing havoc with her senses.

"Oh." She said in almost the same tone.

"Allie what's wrong?"

"I… I just… I've wanted you for so long." She said slightly sadly her hand lying on his broken thigh.

"Trust me, Maximus and I will live up to your expectations." He said grinning and kissing her temple gently.

"That's not the problem… I'm worried that I… that I won't…"

"Won't what?" he said with a frown.

She shivered and moaned gently as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot. "That I won't please you." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing with both embarrassment and arousal.

"I've never gotten an erection just from touching someone's neck before. I'm one lick away from blowing my wad here. So believe me when I say you do more than please me just by being here in my arms." He said seriously. "I love you. Allison Cameron I love you so god damned much. You're stunning, sexy, intelligent and utterly amazing. I'm still in shock that you even want to be with me. So don't ever, EVER think that you don't please me. If truth be told I've been thinking of you to please myself for a while now." He said with a grin on his lips.

"See!" she said jumping up from him, setting her wine down quickly. House did the same, setting his glass down on the side table. "You've thought about it too! You know what you want from me, want me to do and I don't know if I can do it or even know what it is!"

House moved his feet so she could pace happily.

"Jez Allie what do you think of me? Like I'm some sort of sex maniac?" He asked.

She glanced at him but continued pacing. "Well you're older than me… and you're a man."

"Five." He said soundly.

"What?"

"Five. I've slept with five women okay?" he said honestly.

She stopped in front of him. "Really?"

"Yup. I was a jock in school… but a geeky jock with this personality without a disability for chicks to coo over or a bike to take them for a good ride. I didn't fit in anyone's pigeon hole or definition of boyfriend material. I kept myself to me and my friends. I was a virgin until I was 21." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh." She said in something close to that disappointed tone he'd heard before.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

House cleared his throat gently snapping her back to reality. "So, what about you?

"Um… well… six."

He smirked gently. "You minx."

She laughed slightly nervously.

House sat up and rested his hands on her hips drawing her slowly over his lap, her dress sliding up slightly. "Do you want to know what I want? What I really want."

"What?" She murmured her arms sliding around him.

"I want a lover." He kissed her lips softly. "A partner. An equal. Someone to love one day and fuck the next. I want everything and anything as long as it's with you." His eyes blazed a passionate fire as the locked with hers.

She smiled with her eyes almost tearing with happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her gently. "So… I try this again. I don't know about you but that wine made me tired." He said with a smirk.

She laughed gently and hugged him tightly, her body sinking deeper against him feeling his erection.

"Me too. I think we should go to bed."

He grinned. "Fantastic idea."


	19. Chapter 19

She slid off his lap and held out her hand to him which he gladly took. House picking up his cane and Cameron picking up his bag they made their way slowly down the hall to the bedroom, there hands clasped tightly together.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the bed House set his cane against the foot of the bed as Cameron set down his backpack and slid his arms around her from behind gently kissing her neck gently.

"I've wanted this for so long." He whispered.

Her right hand covered his and her left bend up and back to smooth through his hair.

"So have I." She murmured back in reply. "I wanted you for so long."

"And now you have me what are you going to do to me?" He said grinning against her neck.

"Anything and everything I want." She said with a matching smile and turning in his arms to cup his cheek and kiss him softly.

"I like the sound of that." He answered against her lips. "So what would you have me do?"

"Stand right there while I get you naked." She giggled back, her hands smoothing over his chest and down over his stomach.

"Yes meme." He said smirking, lowering his hands to his sides.

She smiled brightly and slid her hands over his hips and under his jacket. Her lips fell to his neck, cascading across his skin in gentle fluttering kisses as her hands un-tucked his shirt slowly with her fingers making the odd detour from his back to his ass before returning to their task.

House he tipped his head back unsure as to what to do in return but the touch of her hands and her lips encouraged him to forget and merely bask in the feeling of her being with him, longing for him like he longed for her. The touch was so soft, so gentle almost as if she were afraid to break him and yet her movements had a certain purpose to them, a certain purpose and desperation to them.

"You're not going to hurt me. That would be impossible." He murmured softly.

"I know I just…" she sighed softly her hands smoothing over his back and around to his stomach undoing the lower buttons of his shirt.

"Nervous still?"

She nodded her fingers still working slowly on his buttons.

He smiled. "Don't be. And even if you can't, don't worry about it. I brought enough condoms that we can stay here and practice until we get it perfect."

She giggled slightly sliding off his jacket before smoothing her hands over the exposed skin between the sides of his open shirt, tweaking his nipples gently and stroking the coarse hairs on his chest. "And exactly how many condoms did you bring?"

He picked up his bag and emptied it on the bed, from the pack poured forth a shirt, a pair of boxers, a pyjama set and at least 40 condoms in multicoloured packets.

"Jesus Greg you expect us to go through all these in one night?!" She exclaimed, her hands still moving over his skin.

"Who said I was only staying for one night?" he said sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her temple gently.

She loosed and gentle chuckle and cuddled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured back.

The air had all of a sudden become thick and swirling with dark and serious passion. Sharing a soft sensual kiss Cameron slid House's shirt from his body and let her hands explore his skin lavishly, her hand curling around the contours of his flesh and her fingers twisting in the rough hair on his body.

"Do I have to wait until I'm naked before I take this dress off you?" he murmured kissing down her neck, his finger tips stroking the zip of her dress but not moving it.

"Has someone been thinking about that all night?" She asked grinning and reaching for his belt buckle.

"I have now that you mention it." He answered with a grin.

She looked up into his eyes and slipped her hand down into his boxers and gripped his growing erection. "Is that why Maximus is so awake?"

"Quite possibly. More likely would be the fact that you're so amazingly gorgeous he can barely contain himself."

"He'd better contain himself." She warned lightly as she squeezed and stroked his length gently.

"Oh…hmmm… he will. I promise." He said finally sliding down the zipper of her dress, his fingertips teasing the skin at the small of her back.

Cameron slid his pants from his hips, holding him steady as he gripped her body to him and kicked away his pants. "I think we should move this to the bed." She murmured.

"Not yet." He said softly. "I want that dress off you first." He continued with a grin and rested his hands on her hips, slowly pulling down her dress.

"Oh baby you're stunning." He murmured as her breasts where revealed to him, his hands moving from her and up to her breasts, his thumbs sweeping across her nipples.

"Really?" She asked slightly meekly aware of his fondness for Cuddy's large "assets".

He smiled leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Yes, really. Allie you're perfect."

She smiled back and stretched up kissing him deeply, the action shrinking her waist enough to let the dress fall to the ground and pool at their feet. "Bed time?" She asked a gentle grin on her lips.

"Bed time." He agreed with a nod.

Cameron stepped out of her dress and moved around him to pull back the sheets and take away all the redundant and decorative pillows, setting them on the floor. She also made a small pile of his clothes on the beside cabinet and into the drawer she tossed the condoms, leaving it open for easy access. She also fished his pill bottle from his trousers and set them next to his clothes. House watched her with voyeuristic fascination, the way her body flowed with every movement and the gentle jiggle of her free breasts.

She turned back from the open bed to face him and looked nervous. "Do you um… do you want me to be on top?" She said worried about his leg and curious about his sexual habits since the infarction.

He frowned lightly and hobbled closer. "Did you ask every guy you'd slept with that question?"

"Well no." She said looking down.

"My leg is a problem when I try to walk. When I try to stand and when I try to jump. It is NOT a problem when I'm having sex and if it is I'll let you know." He said slightly sternly stroking her chin and lifting it so her eyes met his. "Do you want to be on top?"

"Not tonight." She whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Good, because I want to make you mine. And I'll do what you want to know that I'm yours."

She smiled and backed away from him, lying down and moving to the centre of the bed. Her hair spreading around her head and over the pillows, those curls begging to be touched as much the rest of her. A small growl issued from the back of his throat and he moved forward bringing his body half over hers, his right arm holding up his upper body and fingering her curls as the left smoothed over her hip and his lips claimed hers hungrily. Cameron kissed him back with equal zest and mashed her tongue to his as her body curled instinctively towards him, accommodating his thigh between her legs welcoming the warmth and the friction. The touch of his lips, the caress of his hand, the scratch of his chest hair and the warmth of his thigh was driving her crazy. It was all so intoxicating and arousing. And she could tell it was the same for him with his erection growing harder and harder with each passing second.

She scratched his back gently and slid her hands down the marks and under his boxers to grip his ass and press him harder against her. "Oh Greg." She murmured.

He grinned sliding over her a little more until his hips slipped between her thighs and he was pressed against her a little more. "What?" He tried to ask innocently.

"I want you." She answered.

"You have me… I'm yours." He murmured rocking his hips to hers gently.

She whimpered softly. "Greg." She moaned in a needy slightly annoyed tone. "I need you."

"Oh you mean Maximus?" He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes for crying out loud. We've been kissing all night and I'm wet as hell."

"I doubt hell is wet." He answered thoroughly amused by her need, reaching down and touching her wet panties, rubbing her flesh through them.

"Greg!" she hissed annoyed.

House smiled and drew himself back most of his weight on his left leg as her slid off her panties slowly tossing them he didn't know where and nor did he care. His fingers caressed her trimmed fuzzy mound as he withdrew his erection from his boxers.

"Is this what you want?" He asked stroking his member gently, keeping it hard.

She smiled up at him. "Yes." She whispered and brought herself up on her elbows as she reached over and grabbed a condom from the drawer, before sitting up and undoing the wrapper.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her temple gently as he felt her small delicate hand sheathing his hard length in latex protection. He kissed her temple once more. "Lie down." He whispered his gentle command which she followed implicitly, spreading her legs wide in anticipation. Her whole body shivered with longing and desperation, she could barely wait to have his long, thick hard length inside her once more.

"Greg…" Her breath ran out as he leaned forward and began to press slowly in to her wet core.

"Oh Allison." He murmured pushing ever deeper inside of her, filling her tight crevasse. He leaned his body over her and kissed her softly as he pressed the last inches of his cock into her body.

Cameron squeaked against his lips in sheer delightful ecstasy and the most wondrous pain, her legs curling around him tightly. "God I love you." She said between deep desperate kisses.

"I love you too." He whispered and began to move slowly in and out of her body.

They rocked for what seemed like hours sharing gentle kisses and tender touches.

Previously House had always found this part of love making rather boring and tedious but with Cameron every bit of his mind and body was switched on and focused solely on her. His mind and body attuned to her completely unable to think of anything else. Everything building so gently and so slowly ever threatening to erupt but they each held back wanting this to last as long as possible. Their rhythm was far from perfect, bodies bumping in odd places occasionally as neither could decide what to kiss, what to touch or what sensations they wanted at their hips but they found their way swiftly through each others wants and desires and satisfying them more than adequately.

All too so hearts were beating fast and lungs were drawing air in to their maximum capacity.

"Allison." He murmured softly against her neck as the tempo of his thrusts increased.

"Yes." She breathed, her body shivering as much as his with pent up arousal and her climax oh so close.

Utterly lost in her he pressed into her body over and over, his thigh was twitching at the constant movement but he felt no pain only able to concentrate on their joined bodies.

Their climaxes came swift and hard, bodies entwined in mutual rapture, lips pressed harshly together to keep nonsensical words and moans from pouring from their mouths. Lips parting House rested heavily over her his forehead resting against hers, his breath coursing down her cheeks and over her neck as he panted exhausted and tired.

"That was…" He gasped lost for words and short of breath.

"Everything I hoped it would be and more." She answered with her breathing in a similar state to his.

He smiled widely are her and kissed her deeply, rolling them onto their sides his exhaustion and the wine catching up with him. Cameron kissed him back thoroughly and curled against him before rolling him onto his side and reaching for his Vicodin and popping one for him then pressing it to his lips.

His lips were still dark with arousal but in them lurked confusion and utter appreciation as he sucked down the pill gladly.

"Thank you." He muttered once the pill was gone but its taste remained.

"No, thank you." She said kissing him softly regardless of bitterness that lingered there. "I love you." She said sleepily, kissing down his neck until she could snuggle against him comfortably.

"I love you too." He whispered stroking her back gently. He'd never known love could be like this, that making love could be like this.

And it was a surprise for him to discover that it was exactly what he wanted. That it was exactly what he needed.


End file.
